Extraordinary
by xMizukiMidnightx
Summary: Nanami Takahashi always knew that she was different from those around her, but she never knew just how different she was. That is, until she received an interesting phone call from the Wammy House. Now she finds herself living with a very strange group of guys - and she's really not sure how to feel about that. LxOC MelloxOC Not Canon (but takes place in similar timeline)
1. Wait, What?

Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by :3 While this isn't the first fan-fic I've written, it'll be one of the first that I've written that isn't canon. For those of you who don't know what that entails, it basically means I won't be following the Death Note manga/anime/novels, but will be using information solely based off the characters to write a different or AU story! Anyways, the time frame as when this is taking place is 2004, in case anyone is wondering

I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: No owns Death Note, sadly *-*

* * *

**Wait, What?**

_"Yes, we will have a vehicle brought to you as soon as possible, Miss Takahashi. I await your arrival, and I'm sure everyone else will be excited to meet the new member of Wammy House." _

I shook my head, shoving my cell-phone in my back pocket.

Some old guy called me an hour ago, and we had been talking ever since.

Well, not 'some old guy,' but Watari.

Yes, the famous inventor, THE Watari.

Apparently, he was also the founder of some orphanage for gifted children out here in Winchester, which I had no clue about, surprisingly.

But still, I was a little confused as to why _he_ wanted _me _there.

I mean, a place for gifted children?

I never really thought I had any 'gifts' in particular.

My intellect was above normal, I knew that. Someone had even said I had an I.Q. at 150 at some point in my youth, although there was _no_ way that could be true. I was smart, but _damn, _not THAT smart.

At least I thought.

Other than that, the only thing that really made me stand out was the fact that I had no family, and I wasn't 'English' but Japanese.

And my hair, I guess. I was prone to dying it outrageous colors for whatever reasons that compelled me to do so.

As of now, I kept it my normal black with the bottom half died red.

Which, was me trying my best to be 'casual' about it, ever since my boss at the bakery I worked at said I was scaring away customers with my 'gothic' appearance.

Honestly though, I never thought it was a big deal. And you know what?

I guess that _was_ because I wanted to stand out.

Sighing, I combed my long hair back from my forehead and grabbed my small duffle-bag.

Everything I needed, everything I owned, I had in here.

I always packed light.

Walking out of the bare and immaculate hotel room I had been staying in for who knows how long, I shut the door behind me, and proceeded to the front desk.

"Oi! Leaving Nanami?" Shou, the receptionist asked confused.

Half-laughing, I passed him the key. "Yeah, I got hooked up with some new digs, so I won't be here any longer."

He seemed to pout as I handed him the keys, and I turned, sending him a final wave of goodbye and the nicest smile I could muster.

Then I scurried the hell out of there as fast as my legs could carry me.

If there was one good thing about this whole 'me going to an orphanage full of strangers' fiasco, it was leaving this place.

Shou was a creeper, and I'll keep it at that.

By the time I reached the outside, there was already a sleek and long black Cadillac waiting.

There was also a scary looking man who looked like he was dressed for a funeral.

"Miss Takahashi, I presume? Come, we don't want to keep the others waiting." Said man spoke to me in a rather strange tone while opening the passenger door.

I couldn't tell if he was _happy_ to get me or _unhappy_.

Either way, I ran over as quickly as I could and slid effortlessly into the vehicle while the door shut behind me.

Staring outside the window, I was unsure of how to feel.

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not.

The car lurched forward, and off we went.

* * *

? P.O.V

I went through the documents Watari had handed to me over four days ago, making sure that every word was mesmerized.

"…And you're sure of this, Watari? Even I wasn't able to come up with much information about her." I spoke in my usual even tone. No emotion.

_Good._

"Yes. While, like you said, information on her was extremely hard to come by…I have found that these specifics were from legitimate sources."

I half-nodded, and pulled myself into an even deeper crouch, whilst chewing on my raw thumb.

Her record was plain and short.

Basic Records:

Name: Nanami Takahashi

Date of Birth: July 25th, 1985

Birthplace: Unknown

Current city of residence: Winchester, England

Parents: Deceased

Other available family contacts: Unknown

…and her school records were just as lacking in detail.

School Records:

Graduated at the age of 13 from High School, although it was deemed that Takahashi was fit to do so much earlier.

I.Q. last tested at the age of 12 to be that of 150. Assumed to have spiked since then.

Attended a basic college at 14 to receive her general requirement education, and moved forward to her bachelors in History, graduating with a 4.0 at 17.

I continued to chew on my thumb as stared at the papers in front of me in mystery.

She was of high intelligence. That alone would be reason enough for Watari to be interested in bringing her to Wammy House.

However, her school records seemed so plain, as it seemed that with an apparent I.Q. of 150 at the age of twelve, she would have been capable of so much more.

I stored in the back of my mind that I would have to find out why that had not happened.

But still…intelligence could only get so far, and all of the Wammy House children were all exceptional in that degree. Many, if not all of them even had other specific traits that made them stand out even more.

So, what was her trait?

What made her _extraordinary? _

* * *

Ok guys, that's it so far! Here's a little taste of what's to come! I know it was a little simple and plain, but things will start to get more in-depth in the next chapter! Review! Let me know what you think :D


	2. Welcome to Wammy House

Hooray! Second chapter! Still waiting on reviews guys! My tummeh has the rumbles that only reviews can satisfy :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Death Note.

* * *

**Welcome to Wammy House**

The car lurched to a halt, and before I knew it, the driver already had opened my door and waited for me to hop out.

Which I did, because I felt he was going to say something if I hadn't soon.

Clearing my throat, I looked up at the gates in front of me, as well as the large, almost Victorian building, that stood behind them.

I nervously gulped down.

Was this really what I should have done?

Was this a good idea?

I shook my head, holding it in my hands.

I needed to relax. It was just an orphanage after all.

…

Right?

Gulping down any traces of fear I had instilled inside myself, I slowly pushed the gates open and quickly walked through.

While I made my way to the door, I noticed how crisp and clean the lawn was, as well as the many rose bushes that were scattered around the front lawn.

Before I knew it, I was at the front door of the Wammy House.

An orphanage.

For gifted children.

That might, for all I know, be a place full of psychotic murderers that just want to experiment and run tests on my body.

I took the deepest breath I could muster, and planted three loud knocks on the door. Within moments, it opened.

In front of me there stood a man whom looked to be in his late 60's or early 70's, although likely more the latter.

The first thing I noticed was his hair, which was short and a grayish-white. He also wore a black tuxedo that looked freshly ironed.

The last thing I noticed were his eyes, and although they were hidden behind a pair of lens, his bright blue eyes were filled with life, despite his obvious old age.

He greeted me with a warm smile, and beckoned me to come in.

"Ah, Miss Takahashi, I see you've made it." He spoke kindly.

Nodding, I pushed past the threshold and he shut the door softly behind me.

"So you are Watari?" I asked, head cocked. He nodded.

"Yes, I am Watari. I am the founder of this orphanage for gifted children."

Again, I nodded. It was silent for a moment.

I then shook my head out of embarrassment, and instantly felt my face flush.

"Where are my manners! Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here and for contacting me." I rambled quickly.

He seemed to chuckle at this, and slightly bowed.

"It is not a problem, Nanami. In fact, I should be thanking you for being so open to the idea of coming to stay here."

I quickly nodded, and bowed back to him, unsure of how I should act.

_I was always socially awkward._

"Well, how about I show you to your room, and then we can settle and speak. That way, you can ask me any questions."

He then led the way through the house, and I followed.

We passed a couple rooms that were obviously familiar; a kitchen, bathroom, things like that.

However, when we proceeded upstairs, the rooms began to look much different.

And by different, I mean each one of them had a very individual look to them.

It must have been the other kids that were here.

We followed down the long corridor until we reach the last room on the right. The door was a plain and simple white; untouched.

"These will be your quarters for your stay here, Miss Takahashi." I half-nodded, and opened the door.

"Please, call me Nanami. I was never good with formalities."

He chuckled while nodding his head, as he followed me into the room, but stood by the doorway.

"Each room has its own bathroom, so you don't have to worry about sharing with the other children. There aren't many girls here either, so it would be for the best." He stated.

I shook my head, and placed my small bag on the queen sized bed that was present in the corner of the room.

Gently, I pressed my hand down on the quilt, taking in its soft texture. The sheets and quilt were white. Actually, most of everything in here was white, except for the wardrobe that was behind me and the desk in the left corner of the room.

Watari cleared his throat, and I turned to him.

"I hope everything is to your liking." He said.

I smiled.

"Everything is simple and perfect, just the way I like it."

He nodded at the response and a small smile tugged at his lips.

I walked over towards him and out of the room, and he followed, shutting the door behind him.

"So where are we going to talk?" I asked curiously, walking back down the corridor the way we came. Watari followed in step with me.

"Actually, only a couple doors down." He answered. I nodded, and he led me to a room after we turned a corner.

It was the only door in this corridor, which seemed a little…

Strange?

Anyways, I followed him towards the door, and he ushered me in.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that it was rather dark. I could see there was a couch next to the door, and Watari motioned for me to have a seat.

He then turned a lamp on and I could get a clearer view of the room.

There were computers _everywhere_.

And not only that, but files, papers, archives...

What was all this?

Watari must of noticed my distraction to the room, because he slightly coughed, turning my attention to him.

"So, as you know, I called you because I believe you to be a highly gifted individual," He began. I nodded.

"From what our records show, you were tested of having an I.Q of 150 just at the age of twelve. Is this correct?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip, something I did when I was nervous.

"I was told that when I was twelve, yes. Although, I don't really remember doing anything to prove that other than playing some games. They were difficult, yes, but I felt they didn't appropriately recognize what my skill level was." I said slowly.

Nodding, he pulled out a pen and paper from the desk next to us and began to write things down.

"And why do you not think that it didn't properly recognize your skill levels, Nanami?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I shrugged.

"It's just…I've always known I was smart, sure. But that smart? It seems a little ridiculous to me."

He closed his eyes, and seemed to write something else down.

"But you did graduate High school extremely early and even went on to receive your bachelors a little over a year ago? I would say that's an amazing feat, and should prove to you that you are an exceptional individual."

I cocked my head to the side, rubbing my cheek.

"That's true…but…" I began, but faltered.

"I don't know, maybe I just think too much." I finished, slightly laughing. Watari smiled at the comment.

"You'll soon see that there is nothing wrong with that here."

I smiled, feeling slightly better.

"So, out of curiosity, why can't one find much information on you, Nanami?" Watari asked.

Cutting straight to the case, eh?

I chuckled, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, let's just say I get paranoid and don't want just _anyone_ having my information. It's all I have, and I'd rather not give it up unless the circumstances call for it."

Watari nodded, not fazed by my answer.

"It's a very clever thing to do, indeed." Spoke a smooth and calm voice.

It wasn't Watari either.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around to see a man closely behind me, seeming to study me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, frazzled.

"Me? I am known by many names, but you may call me Ryuzaki." He plainly stated. He then scurried, and I mean _scurried_ over quickly in front of myself, and positioned himself on a seat next to Watari.

It was then that I was able to get a better look at the guy.

He was slim, although slightly athletic, albeit. He was also tall, although you couldn't tell much with how he was sitting at the moment.

Well, sitting wasn't quite the right word.

He was crouched, knees pulled to the front of his face as he chewed on his thumb, seeming to be in thought.

Speaking of his face, his skin was rather pale. His eyes were also very dark, surrounded by dark shadows on his skin.

He must have been an insomniac of some sorts.

I then noticed his black hair, which was tousled in all directions and swept over his forehead, shadowing his eyes even more.

He wore blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt, both very plain.

I then found myself looking down at his feet, which were not covered with shoes or socks of any kind, but were bare. He would scrunch up his feet every now and then, and wiggle his toes.

All in all…

This Ryuzaki was a strange individual.

"Does my appearance concern you?" He asked, seeming to wonder what I was thinking.

I furrowed my brow.

"No…not really. Your just…" I paused for a minute, and his eyes beckoned for an answer.

"You're weird. I can tell."

At that, Watari seemed to chuckle, and I even thought I saw Ryuzaki's lips tug upwards.

"Yes, I've heard that before. I deduced that there was a 96% chance you would say that, or something in those regards." He finished, the 'almost' smile disappearing, and he was lost in his thoughts again, chewing on his thumb.

* * *

L's P.O.V.

As soon as I had taken my seat next to Watari, I was able to get a much closer inspection of the girl. Photos did her no justice, of course.

And that was because she was careful.

_Which was a smart move_.

More people should recognize the fact that one's information is as important as ones identity.

I bit my thumb in thought as I noticed her staring at me, analyzing me in some way.

_It wasn't a foreign feeling_.

I took the chance to do the same to her.

She had generic Japanese features; soft porcelain skin, bright pink lips. Her eyes, though...they were a strange mix of a blue and green, and very bright at that. There even seemed to be some traces of a dark violet present around her irises.

What stood out the most besides her eyes though, was her hair.

It was long – just about to her waist, and while the top half seemed to be of its natural color, the lower half was dyed a bright red.

In contrast, her clothes were rather simple. She wore a plain long-sleeve black knit sweater and a pair of black pants to match. She wore sneakers on her feet, and I wiggled my toes at the thought of my feet being constrained.

Didn't people realize it helped bring up your mental capacity 4% to not wear shoes?

And, they were just plain uncomfortable.

I then noticed her making a strange face towards me.

"Does my appearance concern you?" I asked, wondering why she might have made such a face while staring at me. She slightly shook her head, and furrowed her brow at this response.

"No…not really. You're just…" she began, but paused.

Most likely thinking of how to put in words what she thought of my appearance.

"You're weird. I can tell."

Watari seemed to chuckle at this, and it even almost made me slightly smile.

"Yes, I've heard that before. I deduced that there was a 96% chance you would say that, or something in those regards." I said in a rather monotone voice.

It was true enough though, and a deduction I had come to multiple times before with many different test subjects.

It was quite the overused adjective to describe myself, and honestly, I thought it bland and found it slightly annoying.

However, for some reason, I couldn't find myself to be irritated with the girl for coming to such a conclusion about myself.

"I suppose, but I never said it was a bad thing." She spoke up, a slight grin on her face.

"I'm weird too." She finished, completing her smile.

"I suppose you are, Miss Takahashi." I replied.

"Nanami; I hate formalities." She noted, while playing with the ends of her hair.

"Then, Nanami."

Yes, I could not find her irritating, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

* * *

Whew, chapter two all done! I know it wasn't fabulous, but all this introduction stuff has got to get out of the way before the real story starts!

How am I doing so far, guys? LEMME KNOW! :D


	3. Genius Alert

Chapter three! WOO ON A ROLL

Thanks for visiting my story! Let me know what you guys think :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, I wouldn't have to put a disclaimer.

* * *

**Genius Alert **

After my short (although interesting) conversation with Ryuzaki, he managed to scurry off somewhere else again, leaving Watari and I alone in the cluttered room.

"So…Ryuzaki is quite the interesting individual." I spoke while twirling my long hair between my fingers. Watari let out a chuckle.

"Yes, that is an accurate representation of Ryuzaki." He replied.

Averting my eyes from Watari, I asked, "Is he…does he work here, or?"

Watari stood up, grabbed his notes, and placed them over to another desk.

"In a way, I suppose. I found him as a child and took him in here at Wammy House. I later realized that he had incredible knowledge and deduction skills." He finished quickly.

I nodded, taking in this information.

_Ryuzaki…_

Now that I actually thought about it, I realized something.

"How did I not notice before..." I mumbled quietly to myself. Watari must have noticted my ramblings, because he turned to me rather quickly.

"What was that, Nanami?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his tone.

I stood up, tucking my hair behind me ears and cocked my head to the side. "It's nothing, Watari. Just a revelation of sorts." I replied, smiling.

He must have realized that I wasn't going to say anything else, and didn't press it any further.

"Well then, it's about time that all the children have come back from their lessons. How about I introduce you to a couple of them, hm?" Watari asked, while making his way to the door.

"Sure, sure. If they're anything like _Ryuzaki_, I'm sure this'll be interesting." I said while slightly smirking to myself.

I'll figure you out yet, _Wammy House._

* * *

"So…these are some of the exceptional kids you were talking about, Watari?" I asked, looking down at the children that were spread across the living room, each paying attention to his or her activities.

"Yes. Look there, for example." He said while pointing at a young boy who was playing with some action figures in the corner.

"That is Wesley. He is 8 years old and is currently one of the brightest students here at Wammy House."

I nodded, and studied the boy. He was pale and lanky, causing him to look rather small in the large clothes he was wearing. His hair was blonde and short, his eyes a dark brown.

He must have noticted me staring at him though, because he instantly averted his gaze towards mine.

It was then that I realized while yes, this was a child of 8, but his eyes…while they stared at me in wonder and amazement, it was also as if he was studying me intently as well. Wondering who I was, why I was here, and what did I have to offer?

Watari must have noticed my reaction while we stared at each other, because he placed a hand on my shoulder, bringing my attention back to himself.

"Wesley is a genius, in any standard. His I.Q. is that of 130; his skills in gathering information as well as using said information accordingly is amazing."

My eyes widened at his statement of the boy, and I looked over to him with new found amazement. He, however, didn't give me a second glance.

"Are all the students like this? Like Wesley?" I asked astonished. Watari nodded.

"Yes, very much so. Each student here is a genius in his own regards. Some have amazing deduction abilities, are computer technology geniuses, prodigies of art and music…each has an astounding ability that makes them drastically different from one another, as well as people outside of Wammy House." He spoke eagerly and proudly. I smiled at this, and turned back to the children, watching them interact with one another as well as their activities.

"So if these children are so smart and capable, why am I here?" I asked Watari.

He smiled gently, and watched the children as well.

"That, my dear, is for you to find out."

I nodded sheepishly, wondering what I would have to offer to such a place filled with masterminds.

But what was the reasoning behind this? Why were so many intelligent children being brought under one roof?

And how did I tie into it as well?

Watari had brought up my intellect before, as did Ryuzaki…

_Ryuzaki_.

Ah, that's right. I had almost forgotten.

It took me longer than I would have thought, but I came to a conclusion as to who he _really_ was after Watari had brought up his knowledge and intelligence.

_Rewind, Three years earlier ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

* * *

Nanami's P.O.V; Age: 16

T.V. had almost always bored me; I never really got hooked to anything on it.

That is, until recently.

What began to intrigue me was something I had heard from a co-worker - She spoke of a detective named Eraldo Coil, who was one of the world's greatest detectives at the time. He was second in the position of the three best detectives, the first being the famous L, and the third being a man called Deneuve.

After doing some research on all three detectives, I had come to the conclusion that they must have all been the same man.

There was just no way they _couldn't _be.

My assumption was only strengthened when I began to watch the news frequently, hearing of the feats of Eraldo Coil, who at the time was solving multiple murder cases.

I compared the information given about him as per how he handled the investigations, as well as his own input he would sometimes give the news stations in the form of videos that would mask his face to that of L and Deneuve. While there were rather distinct differences, and each was pretty far apart in regards to when they first popped up, they just had to be the same guy.

All three men appeared within a ten year period, which led me to believe that they were aliases of the same man.

A man who was _very_ protective of his identity.

* * *

_End Rewind ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Ryuzaki must have been in his mid-twenties, which would indeed fit him in the time period span of the three detectives.

And while it would be rather surprising to think that possibly a 10 – 14 year old boy was masking as some of the greatest detectives at such times, it wasn't _impossible_.

Especially after seeing and hearing about the kids that lived here in Wammy house.

I'd have to bring to knowledge up to Watari at some point…

"Hey! Why the fuck is everyone sitting around in here!? Everyone knows that this is where I come to relax after those stupid and useless, tutoring sessions!" A loud voice roared.

I nearly jumped at this, and turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Mello, do you really have to be so loud? And in front of the kids? Come on man." Said another.

Watari sighed.

"Nanami, meet Mello and Matt." He spoke rather sullenly.

I stared at the two new faces in the room, curious.

One had tousled red hair, and wore goggles over his eyes. An unlit cigarette hung from his mouth, and he was frantically pushing the buttons of his DS, ignoring the room.

The other had blonde hair that went a bit under his chin. His clothing choices were pretty interesting, as he wore a tight leather vest with nothing underneath, as well as some black and form-fitting leather pants and some steel-toed boots. He completed his look with a black rosary and some, _no surprise here_, black leather gloves.

He gnawed on a bar of chocolate, and before I knew it, his attention was turned to me.

"Who the hell is this, grandpa?!" He yelled noisily, while pointing his chocolate bar at me.

Before Watari managed to speak, however, I strode up in front of the guy, grabbed the chocolate bar from his hands, and sharply threw it to the floor.

There was nothing I disliked more than a loud and rude person, and that was exactly the kind of guy he was.

A genius, too, I presume.

But a jerk, nonetheless.

Didn't take a genius to see that.

"My name is Nanami, and I suggest you learn to freshen up on your _etiquette_ _skills_." I hissed vehemently.

For a moment, he just stood there surprised.

_That'll teach him_.

"Oi…Mels…don't do anything drastic," came the voice of the redhead.

"Anything drastic, huh?" spoke the one I figured was Mello quietly.

"It won't be drastic." He said a little louder.

"Because I'm going to kill this bitch _nice_ and _slow!_" He shouted loudly, before making a jump towards me.

I stepped back quickly, readying myself from being tackled to the floor.

Luckily for me, the one named Matt jumped and grabbed Mello, who was screaming so many obscenities, I had no clue what was coming out of his mouth.

"Uh…" I began, unsure of what to do.

I didn't think he would react _this_ way.

Matt turned to me halfway, while holding his friend.

"Hey, new girl," He spoke slowly.

I turned my attention to him and nodded.

"You trashed his chocolate. That is _never_ a good thing." He finished.

I turned to Watari, who just shook his head.

"How about we go back upstairs before…" He started, but I interrupted.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

And as fast as my legs could carry me, I bolted up those stairs.

* * *

Hohoho! Way to piss off Mello the first time you meet him, Nanami!

Well, I hope this chapter was interesting! And sorry about the lack of L in this one. He'll definitely be in the next :D

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :DDD


	4. Fun and Games - Just Kidding!

So, I feel kind of bad guys…I wrote this during lecture, and my professor even applauded me for 'taking notes' all during class!

On another note, A NEW CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

* * *

**Fun and Games…Just Kidding!**

~Nanami's P.O.V~

"…that was a _close_ one…" I sighed quietly to myself, eyes closed, while pressing my back against my bedroom door.

"What was a close one, Nanami?" asked a rather monotone voice.

"EEP!" I squealed, nearly falling to the ground.

Yes, _squealed._

I nearly had to pry my eyes open to stare into the dark, but rather curious orbs of Ryuzaki.

"Jeez! Don't do that, Ryuzaki!" I hissed softly. He just continued to stare at me in curiosity.

Sighing, I then pressed my ear to the door, listening to the loud and rough steps of someone stomping around the halls.

"_I think I heard the bitch around here!"_ yelled a familiar voice.

I felt my toes curling in my shoes, and I growled lowly, while turning to glare at Ryuzaki.

"Great! Now he knows where I'm hiding…" I mumbled.

He continued to stand where he was, ignoring my mutters.

…which was a mere inch from my face.

For a moment, I felt my cheeks redden, as he continued to stare at me, his back slightly curved while gnawing at his thumb.

And yet, he still refused to move.

Sighing exasperatedly, I moved around him, pulling my long hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm guessing you don't know what personal space is." I mused while finishing my hair.

He stared at the door for a moment, and finally turned towards me.

"You have angered Mello, haven't you?" He asked.

…Although I'm sure he already knew the answer.

I slightly nodded my head his way, and he seemed to let out a sigh

A slightly amused one at that.

"…In any case, why are you here?"

Before I had a chance to answer his second question, he scurried over to a messy desk.

Wait.

Messy Desk?

I didn't have anything on _my_ desk, in _my_ room.

I looked around the room, finally taking in my surroundings. It was like the other room I was in earlier.

Computers and screens were positioned everywhere and anywhere they would fit, and notes were piled as well as strewn around the floor.

There was no bed, but a simple, cushioned seat with a large table in front of it in the corner, various sweets and desserts spread upon it.

"I thought-" I began.

"It was your room? I'm sure you can see it is not," Ryuzaki interrupted. I nodded slowly, ignoring the annoyance that came from his interruption.

"But I suppose it was a decent plan…Mello is not allowed in here, although I'm sure you were not aware of that until now." He finished, while finally taking a crouched position on the seat in the corner.

When he got over there, who knows?

"Uh…yeah." I said, a bit confused.

I watched him greedily grab a strawberry then, picking it up with only his thumb and index finger. He seemed to study it for a moment, but eventually popped the whole thing in his mouth.

I watched him repeat this process until he finished a whole platter of strawberries, moving on to what looked like a strawberry cake.

"You're going to eat that, too?" I asked, while crossing my arms. I lifted my brow at the slightly innocent expression that he made.

"Why, of course. Why would I not?" He answered simply. He then shoved a giant piece of cake in his mouth. I rolled my eyes watching while he continued to shovel more and more cake into his mouth, like a _never-ending_ tunnel. I was incredibly surprised to see that he finished the cake in under ten minutes, while feeling slightly disgusted at this as well.

"Did you want some?" He asked, turning his attention to me. I rolled my eyes yet again (something I'm SURE was going to happen more in the future), and walked over to him.

"Well, obviously I couldn't have any if I wanted to. You ate it all." I scoffed, motioning to the empty cake platter. He looked down at his plate as if to verify this, and looked slightly saddened.

"It would seem so." He spoke slowly. He then looked up at me fully, and I couldn't help but giggle.

This earned me a very strange look from him.

"You giggled…doesn't that mean that you find something funny?" He asked, his curiosity seeming sincere.

Sighing, I grabbed a napkin I saw on the dessert cluttered table and moved towards him.

"You're not a little kid, you know. You don't have to be so messy." I mumbled, slightly grinning. I moved the napkin to his cheek, which had some frosting on it. As soon as contact ensued though, Ryuzaki seemed to almost shrink away.

Something flickered in his eyes for a moment, but it disappeared just as quickly.

'He doesn't like being touched' I thought solemnly.

_Well, of course not. You're a stranger, duh. _

I dropped the napkin on the table and began to walk away.

"Sorry…" I muttered as I left his room.

* * *

~L's P.O.V~

"Sorry…" she muttered softly, although I could tell that it was sincere.

Nanami slowly shut the door behind her, and disappeared from my view.

For a moment, I thought of the interaction that had occurred between us.

Because of this, I found myself lightly pressing my fingertips to my face, wondering what the warm feeling that was spreading across to both of my cheeks was.

I ignored this, thinking it something trivial, and dropped my right hand and crouched even deeper into my seat, chewing on my heavily calloused left thumb.

"She moved towards me of her own accord…and she didn't seem frightened to be towards me at all."

I felt my lips tug themselves upwards and I stopped chewing my thumb.

"Interesting…"

I then pressed a button on the dessert table, and spoke.

"Watari." I stated.

Within a moment, he replied.

"Yes, L?" he asked, awaiting my orders.

"Make sure Nanami is fed and is settled in for the night. Also, tell her that starting tomorrow, we will be running some tests." I finished.

"Yes L." he spoke, seeming slightly amused.

I then cut the connection and continued eating my desserts.

"Tomorrow shall be quite an interesting day." I murmured to myself, turning my attention towards the doorway after hearing a loud crash.

I then gave the second strawberry I had in front of me my complete attention, ignoring the commotions that took place within Wammy House.

* * *

~Nanami's P.O.V~

I shut the door quietly behind me, and sighed.

_Good going Nanami. He probably thinks you're weird or something now...not that he isn't weird...but still...UGHHHHHH_

I covered my face with my hands, and stalked down the hallway.

After I turned a corner, I found myself bumping into someone's chest.

"Ah, sorry." I began, looking up towards whoever I knocked into.

It was then that I also remembered I ran up here for a reason.

"Don't worry about it..." Mello began, staring down at me with his erratic blue eyes.

He then grabbed me by the shoulders forcefully and smirked deviously.

"It puts an end to this cat and mouse game for myself."

Before I knew it, I felt myself being dragged down the hallway, back towards the direction of Ryuzaki's room.

"H-Hey! Let me go you big brute!" I yelled while trying to get out of Mello's grip. This only caused it to tighten and I clenched my teeth.

"You fucked with my chocolate. You're going to pay for that." He growled towards me.

I continued to struggle as he tugged me towards the last door at the end of the hallway.

And then I saw it.

The holy grail.

At least, that's what it looked like to me.

I reached my hand out just before I passed the empty vase that sat on the only table in the hallway, and felt a moment of success as it reached my fingertips.

However, whatever luck I had been given in that moment, just literally took a shit on my face and screamed 'fuck you, Nanami!' because I suddenly found myself not being dragged anywhere anymore, and the vase in another's hand.

"So, what were you planning on doing with this, huh?" Mello's dark voice asked.

"Uh..." I started as I turned to him. His long blonde hair covered his face, but I was sure it did not look pretty at the moment.

Next thing I know, a loud crash echoed around the hallway, and my only hope of salvation was broken into a million pieces against the wall.

"Like that would have done shit to me anyways." Mello plainly said. He then continued to drag me towards the last room, which I assumed was _his_ room.

I pulled and pulled, but jeez, this guy had a GRIP.

_I guess I'll have to resort to a little violence to get out of this..._

I stopped struggling, and pulled my free hand back.

Mello noticed right away, because as soon as I flew my fist full force towards his face, he dodged it.

Like it was nothing.

He smirked towards me, pulling me close to his face. "You're going to have to do better than that, _bitch." _

_Excuse me?_

_Did he _really _just say that to my face, literally?_

"You...you...you fucker!" I yelled uncharacteristically, while throwing my fists in every direction.

I must have done something right in my fury, because I felt my fist make contact with soft and cool skin.

"Fucking shit! You hit like a dude!" Mello yelled, holding his jaw

His grip was finally off me, and I took a step back.

"I'll take that as a _compliment" _I said triumphantly, arms crossed.

Mello turned to me, rubbing the jaw that I had hit. For a moment, I felt in complete control.

However, the situation flipped quite quickly, as I found Mello to be hovering over me.

"A compliment, huh?" He asked, although more rhetorically than anything. He began inching his way towards me, and I found myself taking steps back.

That is, until I hit a wall.

Luck just really hated me today.

"Uh..." I started, seeing him come even closer. He then punched his fist to the wall next to my face, and hovered over so he was more my level in height.

"W-What-" I stuttered as he moved even closer. He then grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him.

"Not bad." He spoke.

He then forcefully crashed his lips against mine.

* * *

Oh man! Mello taking the initiative! It's such a Mello thing to do, it surprised even myself!

And how do you like how Nanami is growing? The more she finds herself interacting with Wammy House peeps, the more she's opening up to letting herself show her emotions. She's was never really the 'social' type, but Wammy House is slowly changing that ;D

review! Let me know what you think! L will give you sweets if you do!

L: No, actually I won't.

Mizuki: Aw...ok ;-;


	5. What the actual fuck?

WHAT, CHAPTER FIVE? That's crazy, yo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

**What the actual fuck? **

~Nanami's P.O.V~

For a moment, I felt myself seize up, not sure how to react to the situation.

On one hand, here was Mello, the guy that I had just _inadvertently_ angered not long before

...Who was I shitting? He deserved it.

On the other hand, I kind of…

_Liked it._

It wasn't my _first_ kiss, but still...

There was something about it.

Was that fucked up?

What it weird?

…

Probably; I just met the guy for heaven's sake.

Either way, I knew I couldn't let him make slobber out of my face any longer – that might have been how he _kissed_, but not how Nanami Takahashi did.

…And definitely not with some weird chocolate-obsessed, leather-wearing, violent-psychopath.

...even if I _kinda_ liked it.

That was the deduction _I_ came to.

So, with all the strength I could muster, I shoved him off me.

Unfortunately, this only pushed his lips away from mine, and not his hovering body.

"What the actual _fuck_ was that about?!" I shouted at him, eyes wide, and lips swollen.

The only response I got from him was a smirk, and he just tried to close the gap of our lips.

Again.

Without my consent.

Luckily for me, I heard footsteps coming our way.

I recognized the tux-clad fellow, and ducked under Mello's arms.

"Watari! THANK GOD." I yelped, making my way over to him. He was accompanied by Matt, who just wore a rather bored expression.

"Did I interrupt something, Nanami?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

I growled lowly, and pointed towards Mello.

"_This_ thing is a hormone-infested freak that needs to learn what personal space is. Ryuzaki isn't the only one, _apparently_." I hissed.

That seemed to get the attention of Mello.

Matt as well.

"Wait…you've Met him? You actually _saw_ him?" Mello asked, wonder, amazement, and _malice_ dripping from his tongue.

"Uh…yeah? Is that weird?" I asked sheepishly. Watari looked like he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Mello.

"What the fuck! Are you _kidding_ me?! Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" he yelled as he paced around the hallway.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked confused.

Matt sighed, and pulled out a cigarette.

"Well, to put it bluntly, the only one in this house who has actually met _Ryuzaki _is Watari. And now you, apparently." He finished, although he didn't seem nearly as bothered about it as Mello was.

"It's her FIRST fucking day, and she gets to meet him? That's complete and utter bullshit!" Mello screamed.

But…why hadn't they met him?

Surely, there would be no way that they could _not_ meet. I mean, they lived together.

…they should have at least encountered each other once.

Right?

"This…isn't making sense." I said, deadpanning.

The amusement that had taken over Watari's face moments earlier had completely vanished, and he cleared his voice.

"You see, while all the children live here in the orphanage, such as Ryuzaki does, they are not allowed to meet each other. Actually, it's more so because Ryuzaki chooses _not_ to meet with the other children of the orphanage. Not until they are _ready._" He finished.

It left me with more questions and still no answers.

"But why would he see me then?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, why the fuck would he see her then?!" Mello sharply hissed.

Watari sighed, and shook his head.

"Honestly…I'm not sure. It might possibly be because we don't know much about Nanami, nor have much information on her. That, and he seems to have taken some particular interest with you Nanami after your last encounter." Watari finished, facing me.

I tiled my head, even _more_ confused.

"But, as for you Mello," Watari begun again.

"Perhaps the answer lies with yourself as well." Watari said softly, a hint of a smile on his face.

Mello looked over at us, Matt now at his side.

"What the fuck you talking about, grandpa?" He asked, much calmer than he was seconds before.

_Can someone say MOO-DAY._

"Why did you find yourself, ah, _canoodling,_ with Nanami?"

I felt my stomach drop, and apparently Mello was feeling the same thing.

But, I couldn't help stifling a laugh as I heard _canoodling_ come out of Watari's mouth.

I didn't know him well. Hell, I hadn't been here for more than 3 hours! However, that word seemed rather foreign to Watari, as I'm quite sure he's never had to deal with any of the orphans 'canoodling' with one another.

That, and it just sounded funny coming from an old guys mouth.

I turned my attention to Mello.

"Yeah, why did you find yourself _canoodling_ with me, hm, Mello? Last I checked, you were trying to attack me or something for dissing your precious _chocolate_." I mocked him, face smug.

He then turned his attention to me, face full of fury once again.

"I didn't forget about that!" He started, fist in my face. I waved it off.

"Oh please, you don't scare me one bit." I said while smirking.

"It didn't seem that way when you ran into me in the halls." He spoke harshly, although a small smirk tugged at his lips.

I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips.

"Can't we just come to a truce? I trashed your chocolate, and you _forced_ yourself upon me. Even?" I asked, hand out for a shake.

"Please! don't act like you _didn't_ like it." He said, his smirk growing all the more widely.

Suddenly, a sigh was heard.

"Mello, just shake her hand, will you?" Matt spoke, his arms crossed.

"See! Matt's taking my side!" I spoke hurriedly, pointing towards him.

"You're _what?" _Mello hissed, turning to his friend. Matt just replied by shrugging, although I could see a smile play on his lips.

Mello sighed loudly, and tousled his hair some.

"Fine. I suppose we can come to a truce _now. _But that doesn't mean this is over, _Nanami."_

What a dramatic.

He held his hand out, and I shook it briskly. However, when I attempted to pull away, he tugged me towards him.

"Looks like I'll be seeing _you_ around then." He stated through a smirk. Something about the way he looked at me, such a look of _determination_, it somehow sent shivers down my spine.

I pulled my hand away from him, and he walked down the hall, followed by Matt.

"See ya." Matt lazily said, waving towards me before he and Mello disappeared into a room.

For a moment, it was silent.

"So, you haven't eaten in a bit, yes Nanami?" Watari asked.

I turned to him, stomach suddenly growling.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, its been awhile." I laughed softly, rubbing my stomach.

Nodding, he motioned for me to follow him.

"Come then, I'll make you something." He spoke kindly, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Great! Thanks, Watari!" I said louder than I would have liked. He chuckled at this and we made our way back downstairs.

"Oh! There's also something I would like to talk to you about as well, if that is ok?" I asked, peering over to him shyly.

He nodded quickly, as if he knew what I was going to ask.

"Anything, Nanami."

* * *

Wahh chapter five end! May seem a bit dull, but it's an important chapter. What do you think Nanami is going to ask Watari about? STAY TUNNNEEDD!

Also, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I'M DYING HERE NOT KNOWING IF I'M CAPTURING SOME OF THE CHARACTERS RIGHT

~Mizuki


	6. Answers Well, kind of

Ok! Here is chapter six guys! Thanks to those who have followed and favorited! I hope I'm not too disappointing with this fic :D ;-; XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

**Answers. Well, kind of. **

~Mello's P.O.V~

I slammed my bedroom door shut loudly after Matt followed in and growled.

Mumbling lowly to myself, I stomped over to my desk and leaned against it.

"Hey Mels." Matt stated quietly from the couch, not looking up from the DS that shook in his fingers as he stared at the screen intently.

"_What._" I sneered at him, fiddling with the rosary on my chest.

I still didn't know why I still held on to it.

Nonetheless, it served as a distraction when needed.

"You don't have to get so worked up you know, about _her_." He finished while looking straight up at me.

I inwardly moaned to myself.

When Matt stopped looking at his _games_ is when shit was about to get _serious_.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, but couldn't hold the glare long.

Matt smirked at this and patted at the open cushion next to him.

Sighing, I walked over to the couch and took a seat next to him.

"Well _shit_, how could I _not_ let it get to me? We've been here YEARS Matt. Years…and the asshole STILL refuses to meet with us in _person_." I scorned, feeling my brows furrow in anger.

"Yeah, well, you know the drill Mels. He has his reasons. You of all people should know _why._ Near hasn't met him either, so I don't know-"

I jumped up at hearing _his _name fly out of Matt's mouth.

All I felt after that was_ rage_ and my conscience drifted away.

"…and why the _fuck_ does that little asswipe need to be brought into this conversation!? Huh?!" I yelled at Matt, holding him up from his collar.

I could feel my free fist shaking towards him, getting ready to hit.

Matt beat me to the punch though, _literally_, and I tripped backwards to the ground, holding my nose which now bled heavily.

…and was likely broken.

"What the fuck, Matt?!" I screeched hoarsely.

He just simply shook his head and sighed, walking over to me.

"Will you just stop and _think_ about things before you act? Seriously Mels, it's becoming quite hard to deal with these…_outrages_ that you've been having." He spoke seriously.

For a moment, we just stared at each other.

Well, _he_ stared and _I _glared at him as much as I could.

I must've won however, because Matt sighed, and held his hand out to help me up.

Smirking, I grabbed it, only to throw him to the ground.

Dusting my hands off, I glared at him, watching his face contort into a variety of emotions.

"That was for the punch. Now we're _even_." I hissed slowly.

Matt groaned and just slumped to the floor, not even trying to get up. He then pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket, putting it between his lips.

"Got a light?" He asked, peering up at me.

Rolling my eyes, I shuffled through my pocket and threw my lighter at him. Smoke was soon to fill the air, but it was hardly noticted.

"So…what about that…_make-out_ session you had with Nanami." Matt drawled out, taking a couple drags in between.

"What about it!" I snapped towards him, clenching my fists.

He crossed his legs, getting comfortable on the floors.

No doubt, he probably figured he'd end up there again.

"Just wondering _why_ you did it is all." He spoke slowly, slightly smirking.

I shook my head slowly, and sat back down on the couch.

"Who the fuck knows Matt. I seriously _hated_ that girl as soon as she took my Amedei chocolate. You _know_ how expensive that stuff is, not to mention my last _bar_." I hissed vehemently, feeling the heat rise up in my face.

Matt simply rolled his eyes at this, taking another drag.

"We'll just get more shipped over from Venezuela, Mels. It ain't _that_ big a deal." He said.

I glared at him, but he just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways," I started again, pulling my leather gloves on tighter.

"All I know is at some point while I was _dragging_ her in here to do…_stuff_ to her, she resisted. She even _punched_ me in the face and smirked at my reaction, staring me straight in the eyes. I suppose I was _impressed_ by this. It's not every day that someone has the balls to do that, let alone a _girl_." I finished.

In the midst of _explaining_ myself to Matt, which I shouldn't have to do in the fucking first place, I grabbed another bar of chocolate from my vest.

_Bovetti fucking chocolate_.

Shit was the fucking _bomb_.

I broke off a piece of it loudly, and chewed, savoring the sweet and spicy taste of this specific brand of chocolate.

"I guess that sounds about right," Matt started, taking one last drag of his cigarette, and tossing it.

"But, it still doesn't explain the kiss." He finished while sitting up.

I rolled my eyes at this, and crossed my arms across my chest, gnawing on the whole chocolate bar in my mouth.

"I guess it was a _spur_ _of the moment_ kind of situation. But, either way, it gave me the same results." I spoke while trying my best not to let any of the chocolate in my mouth go to waste.

"What results?" Matt inquired, staring at me curiously.

"You shoulda seen the _look_ on her face when I kissed her after she punched me. She was pissed, sure. But there was something else that gleaned in her eyes after it, something that sent a _chill_ down my spine." I said while smirking deviously.

"And what was that?" Matt asked bored, although I knew he was interested.

"She had this…_challenging_ look in her eyes, Matt, and you do know how much I _love_ challenges." I spoke, feeling my lips twitch into an even wider smirk.

Matt's eyes slightly widened at this, but he composed himself quickly.

"Was that the point? If you just wanted to play _games_ with someone, we could have found some scum on the streets." He said slowly.

I rolled my eyes at this, feeling a frown tug its way to my face.

"But what's the fun in that, Matt? At first, I was just going to _scare_ her a bit…but this…_this_ is much more fun. Besides, she's the one who initiated this little _game_ between us, and I _hate_ losing." I grumbled, fumbling with the wrapper on another bar of chocolate.

This time, it was Lindor.

"Just don't do anything _too_ stupid Mels. She does live _here_ now. You don't know enough about her to not be wary." Matt spoke while sighing.

I rolled my eyes at this, chewing on some more chocolate.

"I don't give a _fuck_. I haven't had fun in ages."

And with that, I jumped off the couch, and went towards my knives.

* * *

~Nanami's P.O.V~

"…did you say three marshmallows or four, Nanami?" Watari asked politely.

"Ah, four please!" I answered, while watching him drop the plump marshmallows into my hot chocolate. He handed it over to me and I greedily started swallowing it down.

Even after two plates of roast beef and potatoes, as well as three glasses of hot chocolate, it felt as if my stomach was _not_ going to be quelled tonight.

But, I didn't want to look greedy, so I didn't say anything about it.

"So, what did you want to ask me about Nanami?" Watari asked upon seeing me finish my last glass of hot chocolate.

I gulped down nervously, not sure where to start.

"Well, you _see_, I just had some questions about _Ryuzaki_." I started, slowly rolling his name from my lips.

"Ah, yes, I figured such. What did you want to know about him? I'll answer as much to my ability." He spoke, seeming amused.

I nodded slowly, and played with the ends of my shirt.

"I guess I should start from the beginning…a couple years back, there were some murders going on," I began, looking up at Watari's expression.

He remained rather stoic as he listened, nodding to urge me on.

"…and I found that a detective named Eraldo Coil was the one who had found and arrested the criminals who were apart of those serial murders, as well as many more crimes. It's just, I found this _eerily_ familiar for some reason, and I searched the internet for some answers.."

Watari nodded his head, and I continued.

"...in my results I found that Eraldo Coil was one of the world's greatest detectives. One of _three_ actually."

I peered over at Watari to see if his expression had changed, but it remained the same.

"It was then that I came to the conclusion that these three detectives, Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, and _L_ were all the same. I did more research of course, _much_ more to solidify my results. I couldn't find much, but I'm sure you'd know why…am I right, Watari?" I finished, staring up at him.

His eyes were rather unreadable and for a moment, he said nothing.

"…and you believe that you are not of high intelligence, Nanami?" He finally asked, amusement obvious on his face.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You're the only person - aside from the students in this house and a select few others – who have been able to guess that. Even more, you attempted to go farther into detail. You are smart Nanami, and very clever." He finished, arms crossed in his lap.

"Uh…so I was right? He's them? And he's not really _Ryuzaki _either, right? It's just another alias." I spoke to Watari, searching his eyes for answers.

"Yes, you are quite right Nanami." He said slowly nodding.

I sighed deeply, and felt my shoulder sag.

"Well that was anti-climactic." I said, slightly disappointed.

Watari chuckled at this, and began to clear away at the messy counter in front of us.

I knew better than to ask, but I did anyways.

"So what _is_ his name then?"

Watari chuckled again at this, and put away the rest of the food.

"That, my dear, will go to _L's_ grave…unless you find it out yourself."

_Or L tells me._

_But that wasn't going to happen._

_Or, better yet, not anytime soon._

_But still…I was _confused_. Watari had answered my question, but I felt that they weren't entirely complete answers._

_He was hiding things._

As if he knew what I was talking about, Watari looked up at me.

"You'll find out more soon enough Nanami. I'm quite sure you'll figure things out rather quickly." He spoke softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, and he began to walk off.

"Now come, off to bed. You've had a rather _interesting_ day and there is always tomorrow. It will do you well to sleep and think things over." He plainly said, although there was a trace of another emotion – although I could not place it.

I followed him tiredly, sighing.

"Yeah, well, _L_ doesn't need sleep to think clearly. Why should I?" I grumbled, more to myself than anyone.

"Very perceptive Nanami. However, I do oblige you to get some sleep." Watari finished.

I nodded at this and followed him up towards my room. Next thing I know, we're at my door.

"This is where I leave you. Goodnight Nanami." He said while smiling.

And with that, he walked down the halls, presumably to speak to _L. _

I sighed, and stalked into my room, shutting the door behind me.

_Well shit…things just got _more_ confusing it seems…_

I plopped down on the warm bed, not even bothering to do my nightly routine.

I sighed deeply, breathing in the sweet floral smells from the sheets.

I smirked to myself softly.

"But I like challenges." I whispered.

Before I knew it, I was conked out.

* * *

So, we now know what she wanted to ask Watari about! Who guessed that?

Anyways, I hope I was better as explaining myself in this chapter, as well as being more detailed about things in general. I hope you guys liked it!

* * *

**AND HIGH-FIVE FOR MY FIRST REVIEWER –**

**K. Fang-Sama!**

**Thanks so much for your input! I did my best to work with the critics you gave in this chapter, so I hope it's better :D I'm still working on the paragraphing, but it'll get better the more I write. I've been away from writing fanfiction too long D: **

**Also, in regards to Mello and Matt not actually meeting L, I did this for two reasons: The first is that they never actually met him in person, not until 'Death Note'. They communicated through mics and other technologies such as that, so I kept that the same, as it'll become important in the story. Also, I wanted there to be some sort of 'rivalry' between Mello and Nanami, and her meeting L before Mello would be just the perfect spark for that – we all know how Mello can be! I appreciate the input though – I hope this helps make things more clear? LET ME KNOWW! :D **

**I hope the chapter didn't disappoint too much! Review! Let me know what you guys think!**

**~Mizuki**


	7. Mind Games

Chapter 7

Woo! Thanks for the couple more reviews I got, and also thanks for sticking with me so far! I hope you enjoy the chappy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

* * *

**Mind Games**

~Nanami's P.O.V~

"…and why exactly are we doing this again?" I deadpanned, matching Watari's long strides.

"Why to assess you. Don't worry yourself, Nanami. It is quite normal and encouraged for all the students at Wammy House to be evaluated. It just gives us a better idea of your capability." Watari finished, finally stopping behind a door.

"And by us, you mean _L_, right?" I sighed drearily. Watari chuckled at this, and only answered with a curt nod.

"Well I guess let's get this show on the road." I moaned, holding my head.

Watari opened the door to L's room, and we walked inside.

It looked the same as before; messy yet organized. Some of the screens were in different areas, but the desk full of notes was still there and the table full of sweets in the corner was packed with sugary goodness.

I felt myself beginning to drool and my stomach grumbled quite soon after.

"If you are hungry, you may have some of my sweets." A rather dull voice said. I nearly jumped out of my pants as L walked past me towards his table of sweets.

"Jeez! Again with the scaring?" I hissed while rubbing my forehead that was beginning to ache from a soon to be migraine.

He took a seat at the table (well, crouched), and began eating from a bowl of strawberries.

"I shall leave you two to it then." Watari spoke finally, shuffling out of the room quickly.

Silence filled the air once again – that is, until my stomach began to growl…AGAIN

"As I said Nanami –"

"I _know_." I hissed, cursing inwardly to myself and my loud stomach. I stalked over to the table of deserts and ended up snatching a plate of chocolate cake before taking a seat on the floor next to the table.

"You seem to be in quite the foul mood." L simply stated through bites, although his tone alleviated in the slightest.

My lip twitched and I shoveled the cake down my throat angrily.

"You would be too if you were woken at 6am after only sleeping for a couple hours, only to find that I have to go through all these tests that I was not aware of and –" I shoveled some more cake down my throat, and swallowed. "I'm just not a morning person in general." I grumbled to myself, throwing the empty plate back on the table.

"I typically do not sleep, Nanami. Also, I came to the assumption that you were not a 'morning' person as soon as I heard your yelling about how 'the sun isn't even up so why should I be up?'" He drawled out slowly, finishing the strawberries and moving towards what looked like a cinnamon roll.

"Which is why I asked if you wished to eat anything. As I'm sure you are well aware, food is required to keep the body and mind in sync with one another, and you'll need as much energy as you can get." He finished, licking some frosting off his finger.

"Well…" I began loudly. I then writhed for moment, feeling the onslaught of a horrid migraine coming.

_And they want to wake me up this early EVERYDAY? HELL NO_

"Thanks for the cake then." I mumbled, deciding not to irritate myself or my migraine any more than it had already been by coming up with something witty to say.

"You are quite welcome. However, don't expect it to happen again. I am quite fickle when it comes to my sweets, and am usually not one to share them." L plainly stated.

I turned to him and mustered the darkest glare I could. Alas though, he just simply ignored it, and continued on his cake.

Sighing, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

_Might as well make conversation_

"So, I'm assuming that Watari has already told you of the discussion he and I had last night?" I asked, eyes closed.

For a moment, L was silent. I then heard the _ping_ of a fork hitting a plate, and I peered over at him.

"Yes, you have assumed right Nanami." He spoke while staring out the only window in the room. He then turned to me, his eyes focused on mine.

I didn't like the feeling…it was like he was heavily analyzing me and it made me feel weird and shit.

"You came to quite the conclusion, Nanami. Rather quickly as well. You are much more cunning than I had first thought." He stated. His face held an empty façade, but his eyes seemed amused.

I slightly smirked over at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Although, I will give you this – I am quite persistent once I have taken an interest in something. That's how I came to the conclusions I did with you, _L_." I spoke swiftly, pushing some hair behind my ears.

For a moment, it seemed as if his plain and empty facade of a face contorted somewhat. Well, his lips anyways. They seemed to be tugging themselves upward, but he was refusing to let it happen.

"I suppose that is true. But, that's what the assessment is for." His monotone voice drawled out.

He then looked away from me, and stared at the empty plate in front of him, slightly pouting. Grabbing another plate – this one with strawberry cake – he then looked back at me.

"Also, why do you choose to call me L now?" He asked curiously, his eyes scanning mine.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the floor. "Ryuzaki is another alias, I'm sure. So, I figured I wouldn't call you that." I babbled out.

"That's not all though, is it?" L asked.

I sighed, and closed my eyes for a moment before turning myself back to L. "Well, I just figured it would be rather obvious. 'L' was the last name used for the string of 'the greatest detectives' so I figured it was more fitting. Also, Watari calls you that, right? It just leads me to believe it's as close to your real name as possible. I just thought if you're going to call me by my first name, I should do something similar." I simply stated. He nodded slightly at this, and continued to stare at me for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, he fluttered over right next to where I was sitting, crouching before me.

"Then why don't we give you an alias, Nanami? It would only be fitting, as everyone here has one, including Watari." He spoke, eyes wide.

He reminded me of a child, and I could almost see the bulbs lighting up in his brain.

I chuckled slightly at his reaction and looked up at him. "Really? I can have a code name?"

He nodded and began to hum slightly.

"Yes. Now only to pick what it must be." He indicated. He then began to chew on his already calloused thumb and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not going to pick it, are you? Shouldn't I be able to pick my own alias?" I sighed, folding my arms.

L shook his head rather uncharacteristically and peered down at me.

Even with him crouching next to me, he was still tall enough to hover and it made me feel quite short.

"No…I know what it will be." He spoke softly.

I snorted. "Yeah? And what is it?" I asked, half-interested.

"I was thinking N, but since there is someone here with that alias already, I decided on T, for your last name." He stated plainly.

For a moment, I didn't say anything. It must have interested L because he was staring at me, trying to assess my reaction.

Then, I suddenly stood up, hands in the air.

"T? Freaking T?! That's so plain and boring and I was hoping for something cool and diverse! That's just…weak." I huffed, making sure to stick my tongue out at the end.

L sighed, and stood out of his crouch.

"Yes, well, unless you have anything –"

"I DO!" I interrupted, jumping up and down.

"Then what is it?" He asked, bored.

"Nana."

He stared at me for a moment, and it was almost as _if_ he was…upset.

_Almost._

"Nana." The alias rolled off his tongue slowly.

" Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders sluggishly, and took a seat back down on the floor.

"It was just something that came to mind in the spur of a moment. It's a nickname from the past, you see." I said while looking up at him.

He sighed then, any sign of him being upset completely gone.

"It's childish, but I suppose it can work for now." L answered, moving his attention back to his table full of sweets.

I nodded thankfully and stomp my feet quickly on the floor.

"Yay!" I yelled happily, pumping my fists in the air.

L sighed at my reaction, eating more sweets.

"So," I began while twiddling my thumbs.

"When do this assessments start and what do they entail?" I asked, very curious as to what was going to be going on today.

I looked over at L who finished yet _another_ slice of cake.

Where he put it all, I had no idea.

But, I'm sure most girls would be jealous.

I'd be a roly poly if I ate that much.

L placed his fork on the empty plate and stood up quickly, shuffling over to the desk full of papers. I stood up, following him.

"There will be various tests that I will give you, all of which will be different. Some may be easy, others hard. It'll depend on how you answer the questions I ask." He began while going through some papers and crouching in his desk seat.

"Sit here." He spoke while pointing to another chair that sat next to his. I nodded almost robotic, beginning to feel nervous about what this 'testing' entailed.

I sat down and began picking at the skin on my thumb.

It was something I did when I was either very bored, or very nervous.

"Let us begin." L stated, turning his attention to myself.

I inwardly moaned.

* * *

~? P.O.V~

I huddled in front of the bright computer screen, watching their encounter with mild curiosity.

Nanami…well, Nana now…

She must have been something exceptional to already figure out L, even with limited resources

I turned the audio up on the computer and grabbed a small chunk of hair, eyeing it curiously.

She even managed to spur some sort of emotion other than anger from Mello.

I smirked, gluing the black and red hair onto a figure.

_Another puppet to add to the collection._

I set the puppet aside to allow it time to dry and I stared at the complete puzzle in front of me. It was an almost completely plain white puzzle, with the exception of the letter _L _in the upper left hand corner. Frowning, I tossed it aside and pulled out another puzzle to play with.

It took me all of 32 seconds to complete it, and I tossed it next to the other puzzles I had finished.

There wasn't a puzzle so far that I couldn't complete. No matter the challenge, I completed each and every one I was given.

…and she was just another puzzle.

I smirked once again, staring at the screen in front of myself.

_If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, you are just a loser._

* * *

~Nana's P.O.V~

"…correct. The next ones are rather simple, so you should get them in no time." L stated, shuffling through some paperwork and placing it on the table.

"What goes up and down the stairs without moving?"

"Carpet." I answered quickly.

He nodded and I let out a sigh.

For the last hour, all he had been doing was giving me riddles to solve. There was only one I had a bit of trouble with, and even then, it was rather simple.

"What is as let as a feather, yet even the strongest man on earth could not hold it for long?"

I tapped my chin.

"Breath is the answer you're looking for."

He nodded once again, and closed his eyes.

"What can run, but never walks? Has a mouth, but never talks? Has a head, but never weeps? And has a bed, but never sleeps?"

I snorted, crossing my arms.

"A river. Now can we be done with these riddles? I don't feel that they are necessary in such amounts…" I began, yawning and stretching my arms.

L nodded. "I suppose that's right. However, do you know why I asked for the answers of all those riddles?"

I rolled my eyes. "Riddles are a contest of wit and skill. Is that what you were looking for?"

L half nodded, peering over to me. "If you're treating them as a game, you would be correct. However, I find that riddles can be far from child's play and can be made to decide matters such as life and death." He stated simply, as if I should have come to such an answer easily.

"Ok, well, I see now." I grumbled out lowly. "So what will the next assessment be?" I then asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He turned to the desk for a moment, and turned back with papers in his hands.

"I want you to de-crypt this and tell me what it says."

I nodded, and grabbed the papers from him. For a moment, I just stared at the many numbers and letters filling row by row.

I then looked up at him, arms crossed.

"You want me to de-crypt _this_? I've never done anything like this before."

He ignored my complaint and waved me off.

"Tell me when you're done." Was all he simply said before moving back towards his table of sweets.

I sighed angrily and focused my attention back on the sheets in front of me.

_20asdlfkj8asldkfjs5asldfj18a5_

_1dkeigjtiak18fkyibnnfurkdiiek5_

_13fuutiihkgmthhhh1dkjeial14dkmfiriAKiekfir25_

…you get the idea.

It went on with the numbers and letters with what seems like forever, the font extra small so that it could all fit on every sheet of paper.

I groaned to myself and held my throbbing head.

"Better get started then…" I mumbled.

* * *

"UGH!" I yelled loudly, before I threw the paper on the desk in front of me. I had been staring at this _stupid_ piece of paper for what seems like hours!

AND I had yet to figure out what it had meant; IF It had meant anything at all. All I knew was that the _numbers_ had to mean something because there weren't many of them. All the numbers on the page also went from 1 to 26, although they were mixed variously around the sheets of paper.

For a moment, I looked away from the sheets of paper strewed around the desk in front of me and sighed, biting my finger nail.

_1 through 26…what is the importance of that? What is supposed to mean?_

…and then it hit me.

Like, REALLY hit me.

I grinned widely to myself and grabbed the first sheet of paper I found, making sure to circle all the numbers.

I did this with all 6 sheets of paper and smirked to myself.

_The alphabet! How couldn't I have figured that out before! The alphabet has 26 letters and each one of these numbers must correspond to its letter according to the numbering!_

I began to scribble down words as fast as my hand would let me. It seemed like I was writing for forever, but I was eventually able to lay my pencil down and stare at the work in front of myself.

"L," I began, turning to him. I yawned quietly and crossed my arms.

"I believe I know what it says." I finished.

He looked up from his dessert, mixed emotions seeming to show in his eyes, although subtle.

"Well, what do you believe it says?" He asked with a rather curious tone, like I shouldn't have found it out.

I stood up, grabbing the sheet of words in front of me, and walked over to his table.

Clearing my throat, I began:

_"There are many types of monsters that scare me: Monsters who cause trouble without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance: They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart; they eat even though they've never experienced hunger; they study even though they have no interest in academics; they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster."_

I finished, breathing in deeply.

L's eyes were blank for a moment, and I had thought I did something completely wrong.

However, I was surprised to see L's lips tug themselves slightly upwards, and he didn't even try to stop them.

"Very good, Nana. You de-crypted it perfectly." He stated quietly while staring at the cake in front of him.

"I…did?" I asked, confused.

He nodded turned his eyes to me.

"Yes. I will say though, I am quite surprised by how fast you managed to accomplish it. Nobody other than me has been able to do so in such a small amount of time…" he said curiously, beginning to chew on his calloused thumb.

I tilted my head, staring at him quite jumbled as to what I should be feeling.

"How long did it take you to complete it?" I asked, curious.

"I completed that encryption in 9 minutes when I was 14. Since then, no one has come even close to de-crypting it quickly, surprisingly. That is, until now."

I shook my head, clutching the paper in my hand.

"9 minutes?! I must have been going at it for hours-"

"You finished it in 17 minutes." L interrupted.

"What…" I deadpanned, dropping the paper in my hand on the floor.

"But…there is no way. I am _sure_ I had been working on it for at least an hour."

L shook his head.

"No, 17 minutes is how long it took. 17 minutes and 23 seconds exactly."

I furrowed by brows incredibly confused.

Was I going crazy?

I must have been.

"Geez…" I grumbled, holding my head that began to ache. I slumped down to the floor and held my head in my hands.

"Do not fret, Nana. You are much, _much _more capable than you believe. Can you not see that now?" L asked, likely attempting to comfort me.

"How long?" I then asked, not looking up.

"How long did it take for others?" L asked back, knowing exactly what I wanted to know.

"The one who had come closest other than yourself was a boy here in Wammy House you have yet to meet. It took him 57 minutes to complete it. The one after him took 104 minutes. So on, so forth."

I nodded slowly, unsure of how to feel.

"What does this mean, L?" I then asked.

He made a humming noise in the back of his throat and stared out the window.

"It means that your assessments are done for. I know we only begun not too long ago, but this assessment was more than I was bargaining for. It gives me all the information I need to know as well as more than what I was expecting from you." He finally spoke.

"I will make sure to note in the future not to take you likely again." L then finished.

I nodded at his answer and stood.

"Well…if that is all…" I stated. He nodded in understanding.

"You may rest if you'd like. It seems the assessment has taken a bit of a toll on you. I'll have Watari fetch you later."

I gave him a small smile and a nod before I headed out of his room and towards my own for a well-deserved nap, as well as some _thinking._

* * *

~L's P.O.V~

"Did she past your tests?" Watari asked me while grabbing all the empty dessert plates from in front of me.

My eyes scanned the plates for any lasts crumbs, but to my avail, there were none.

"Yes. she did." I answered simply. Watari nodded at this, placing all the plates on the cart in front of me.

"Quite amazing, isn't she L?" He then asked. He turned to me, seeming slightly amused.

I found myself feeling the same way, and I inwardly smirked to myself.

"Amazing seems to not be the right word...but _extraordinary _seems more fitting." I stated, feeling my lips tug upwards.

Watari chuckled at this, and began to drag himself and the cart full of dishes out of the room.

"I'll be back with more sweets in a moment, L."

...and with that, he was gone, and I was alone, left to my thoughts.

I then frowned to myself.

I had forgotten the one test I wished to do the most.

Gnawing on my thumb, I closed my eyes in thought.

_I suppose I can save it for another day._

* * *

**How'd you guys like this chapter? I hope it wasn't too bad :)**

**I'm hoping to update at least once a week, so expect something of the sort.**

**Also, thank you for the other reviews I have gotten! I appreciate the kind words!**

**DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE SOME MORE THOUGH.**

**It'd be nice to know how you guys feel about the characters so far, as well as the story in general :D**

**Also, does anyone know who the mystery person was? I'm sure you guys have an idea ;D**

**Until next time!**

**~Mizuki **


	8. Pervert!

**Chappy 8!**

**Also, shout-out to the new followers out there! Thanks for taking time to read my fic, and I hope you enjoy! :D**

***Thanks for the reviewers as well!**

**I'M HUNGRY FOR MORE REVIEWS HOWEVER, so I'd like at least one a week to help push me to update if that's ok ;.; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, sadly.**

* * *

**Pervert!**

~Nana's P.O.V~

"I realize that it is quite early Nana, but don't you think that having a more positive attitude will provide better results?" Watari asked me while chuckling at the dark expression on my face.

"…No. This is too early. I don't know how you guys do it. I refuse to be happy this early in the morning." I finished while rubbing my eyes and stifling the 100th yawn of the morning

It was 6:30.

6:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING

And I was AWAKE and I felt like a zombie.

Although I would better be described as a walking comatose patient, as Watari had oh-so-graciously put it.

This had been my 7th day at Wammy house, and I wasn't used to it.

_I would never get used to waking up this early in the morning. Hated it when I was younger, still hate it now._

Sighing, I picked at the eggs on the plate in front of me, a frown firmly planted on my face.

"Are they not to your liking, Nana?" Watari asked in his chipper voice.

Normally, I'd find it nice.

However, never would I find it _nice_ this early in the morning.

"They're _fine_ Watari. Thank you." I replied, nearly holding down my screams of anger.

I was not a morning person, if you couldn't tell.

Watari chuckled at my morning persona and just simply went about his morning duties in the kitchen, which mostly consisted of making sweets and other desserts for L.

L…

That reminds me…

I still had to give that guy a good punch to the face with the stunt he pulled the other day.

* * *

_Flashback: Rewind two days earlier ~_

~L's P.O.V~

"I thought you said that these little experiments were over with, L." Nana said sternly, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She pouted slightly as she glared over at me.

"Ah, I did. However, I changed my mind." I simply replied while finishing yet another cake.

I hummed happily as the smooth and sweet icing on the strawberry cake nearly melted in my mouth.

I'd have to compliment Watari on his cakes once again; his cooking seemed to improve more and more each day.

The sound of tapping turned my attention away from my desserts, and I annoyingly stared over towards Nana to see her tapping her foot.

She was being rather _impatient_ today.

I smirked inwardly to myself.

This could be a good thing, could provide even better results for my little _test_.

"Well? Are we going to do it or what?" She asked hurriedly, while continuing to tap her foot.

I found myself smiling slightly, something that seemed to be happening more in these last couple days than it had happened in the last couple years.

"Hey! Why are you smiling! I didn't…you're a pervert, aren't you?!" She demanded, stomping over towards me.

I stared at her quizzically, wondering how her sudden change in emotion happened.

"What do you mean, Nana?" I asked, my head slowly tilting to the left as I nervously bit my thumb.

_Nervous._

It was another emotion I felt myself feeling when I was around her, and it wasn't something I felt much to begin with.

"What's with the smile after what I said?" She asked accusingly, as if I'd know what she was talking about.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. However, I do think we should begin with our test. The faster we get it done, the faster you can leave and go about your own interests, agreed?" I proposed, hoping that whatever the reason for her sudden outrage, she would focus on the matters at hand.

She rolled her eyes rather characteristically, and took a seat at the table across from me.

"Ok, well, can we start then?" She asked, her tone much softer than before.

It seemed that my proposal had worked. I'd have to keep that in mind for later…

"Ah, yes. However, it will not involve sitting." I replied, standing up from my crouched position and walking towards her.

She stared at me questioningly for a moment, but sighed in defeat.

"Ok…" She began, standing up herself.

"So how does this experiment work?" She then asked, eyes staring at me curiously.

I stared at her for a moment, taking in the strange colors of her eyes. After she cleared her throat however, I found myself turning my attention back to the matters at hand.

"It's quite simple really. I just want to address something I had seen when you first entered Wammy House." I spoke delicately, not wanting to anger her again.

"When I first entered? What do you mean?" She asked, seemingly rather confused.

Ah, she must not have noticed then.

This makes the experiment much more interesting.

I took a step forward towards Nana, putting myself about half an arms distance away from her. She didn't recoil however, so I dared another step.

This time, she flinched.

I understood that most people had a 'personal bubble,' at least that's what I was told. I was surprised she hadn't backed away though, as most people would have done in a situation like this, with a person such as myself.

So, I dared yet another step and our faces were so close to each other that I could make out features on Nana's face I hadn't noticed before.

She had a small scar on her right temple, and an even smaller one above her top lip. I found myself staring at it, wondering how it happened to get there.

A cut from a can, maybe? Or perhaps Nana had gotten into a disagreement with someone?

I didn't get a chance to look at it any longer however, as I found myself being shoved back by Nana.

"You really are a pervert, you know that!" She yelled at me, her hands balled into fists.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, putting my hands into my pockets.

"I do not see why you would come to a conclusion like that, Nana. I was just merely inspecting the scars on your face among other things." I finished.

Apparently this wasn't the right response to make either, as I found that a piece of cake was flying towards my face.

I didn't move, though. It was inevitable to miss, so I allowed it to hit me in the center of my face.

"Peach…" I spoke quietly, licking some of the icing that found itself on my lip.

I then turned my attention over to Nana to see her face incredibly red.

_Like it had been the other day_.

So I had succeeded in gaining the same reaction from her as I had the first day, and I was quite proud to do so.

However, I still didn't know what it meant, although I was sure to find out.

"You…you're insufferable! At least Mello is upfront about his perverted-ness!" She yelled once again, pulling her long hair away from her face.

"I still don't understand what I did to provoke you, Nana." I said, curious to know why.

She shook her head and glared at me.

"What do you mean you don't understand? You…You can't just stand that…that _close_ to someone." She finished.

"I am aware of this 'personal bubble' that you speak of."

She shook her head, as if that answer was not good enough.

"No…That's not what I mean. I've never really had a 'personal bubble' but you can't just…get _that_ close to my face." She clarified.

However, I still did not understand. Was it not the same thing?

"Maybe you'll understand if I do this." She answered as if she read my thoughts. Before I knew it, she stood in front of me.

I didn't understand for a moment, but then I saw.

She was raising her hand.

Presumably to hit me.

Although I didn't understand how that would be that same as her predicament.

I was wrong, however. She didn't hit me.

She put her hand on my face and began wiping the cake off.

I found myself feeling…_strange_ at the touch, and I immediately recoiled, unsure if it was good or bad.

"See?" She simply replied, dropping the napkin in my hands.

She then crossed her arms behind her back, and walked towards my door.

"I'll get you back, _L_." She said, hissing my alias. And with that, she was out the door.

I stood there for a moment, napkin in hand.

I then felt myself feeling the same emotion as I had when she did this before, and my cheeks began to flare up in a heat.

Is this what she was talking about?

It made me feel…

_Strange._

I'd have to get more research to find out exactly _why_.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"L…" I hissed through gritted teeth.

Did he really not realize what he was doing?

I mean, it's not like I was attracted to the guy or anything…

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

I inwardly groaned and finished my plate. Watari grabbed it almost immediately and waved me off.

"Matt is going to meet with you today. So if I may Nana, I must attend to my other house duties. Roger and I have much to do." Watari finished, dismissing me.

I nodded, and sprung from my seat to the living room, where I'd meet Matt.

I didn't want to be around when Roger was.

He was a stern and mean old man.

I didn't like him, but I was sure he'd grow on me at some point.

"Hey, _brat_." Sneered a very recognizable voice.

"What, _jerk_?" I replied back to the blonde haired creeper.

_Mello on the other hand…would not grow on me, I'm sure._

"Very original." He hissed.

"Fuck you." I hissed back.

This caused him to smirk.

"Any fucking time, babe. I'd rock your world." He replied suavely (or at least as well as someone like Mello could), crossing his arms across his chest.

I made a gagging sound and took a seat on the couch across from him.

"As if blondie." I jeered at him.

He glared at me, his hands now balled into fists at his sides.

This is how the last couple days had went between the two of us.

We'd both throw insults at each other until…

"Would you guys quiet down? You're acting like an old married couple or something…" Matt interjected.

"With him? No chance in hell." I quickly replied, glaring at Matt.

Mello scoffed at this, and plopped down on the couch in front of me, chocolate now in hand.

"No fucking thanks. If I _was_ to marry someone, it'd be some hot chick with a nice ass." He began, while chewing on his chocolate.

"You do have a really nice fucking rack though…" he said while smirking my way.

"Mello!" I growled, standing up. Matt stood in between us though, and I found myself sitting back down on the couch.

"Can we seriously have like five minutes of no fighting? I can't pay attention to my games if I have to baby-sit you two all day." Matt sighed, plopping down on the recliner in front of me.

"Good fucking morning to you too, asshole." Mello jeered, angrily chewing on his chocolate.

I rolled my eyes at this, and turned to Matt.

"So, what's going on today? I know the other children don't have lessons for another two hours, so why are we up and meeting?" I asked, curious to know.

I then turned towards Mello.

"And why is he here exactly?" I asked pointedly.

Mello glared at me, but didn't say anything, which was quite surprising.

Matt must have noticed to, because he smiled at him softly before turning my way.

"Well, we have to go check on some things for L…" He began, before pulling out his DS, turning his attention to it.

"Just a couple people we have to meet and get some answers out of. Nothing too crazy." He drawled out slowly, focusing on the game in front of him.

I nodded at this.

"Anything else?"

I didn't want to spend too much time with Mello.

Matt I liked. We got along.

Mello was another fucking story.

"Yes. After that, we'll be coming back here. You'll get to meet-" Matt began, although a glare from Mello stopped him.

"…another important member of Wammy House." He finished.

I tilted my head curiously, wondering who this person could be.

They obviously pissed Mello off…

I smirked widely.

_And it looks like I'll be making yet another friend in Wammy House._

* * *

**Woop! That's the end of this chapter guys!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you thought by leaving a review :D I'd appreciate it! I want to make sure I'm capturing certain personality's right.**

**Also, I think I said this before, but I'll likely be updating once a week. So plan for that!**

**Until next time,**

**~Mizuki**


	9. I love bikes

**Chappy 9!**

**Shout out to the Guest and BB'sTwin for reviewing! Thank you so much for your support, and I hope I don't disappoint :D **

**Anyways, not much to say other than sorry it's a day late! R AND R Please! :D **

**Warning: Slightly graphic. This fic is rated mature though, so if you choose to read this, you should be prepared for graphic scenes, as they'll be happening much more in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note unfortunately.**

* * *

**I love bikes. **

~Nana's P.O.V~

"So…can you remind me exactly _why_ I need all of this again?" I asked pointedly towards Matt. He stopped typing at his computer for a moment and looked over his shoulder towards me.

"It's just in case something goes…_wrong._" He replied very matter-of-factly.

I groaned inwardly and stared at the new items I adorned.

First, there was the watch. It was normal enough, and I actually really liked watches. It wasn't meant to tell time however; it was a transmitter. All I had to do was push a button on the side and then BAM! Everyone would know where I was in case some crazy shit went down. Next, there was a bra that was chain-link on the inside, in case something went awry. After that, some _more _came.

...like the garter belt Mello gave to me. It had some weird nano-technology inside it that made it so I couldn't be touched anywhere down 'there.' He tried to give me a matching _thong_ that he had 'made especially' for it, but there was NO way in hell I was going to wear that. As far as I knew, it was bugged.

Matt then finished me off with a laser pen, _just in case._

"Ok, well, are you guys done? I kind of just want to get whatever this is over with as soon as possible." I grumbled towards Matt. He nodded my way and then towards Mello.

"Ready, Mel's?" Matt asked. Mello smirked at this, simply nodding his head.

"Let's fucking go." He replied, cocking the gun in his hand.

Wait.

The gun in his hand?

Mello had a gun?

A FUCKING GUN!?

HELL FUCKING NO

"Why the hell do you have a gun, Mello?!" I yelled in his direction. He stared at me quizzically for a moment, his smirk falling.

It was back within the moment however, and he shoved the gun in his back pocket.

"You know, to shoot people with? Isn't that the point?" He stated, his smirk growing even larger as he realized how uncomfortable I was about it.

"Why? Are we going to be…going to be…"

"Killing people?" Matt then interrupted, his attention fully on me now.

"No. However, some of the people we…_deal_ with are rather difficult, and it's just a safety precaution. Don't worry so much, Nana. Mel's and I are both registered users of many types of firearms, as you will be soon. It's just expected." He finished while turning back to his work.

I stared at the back of his head rather dumbfounded until I turned back to Mello, arms crossed.

"You better not point that thing anywhere towards me. Scratch that; anywhere _around_ me." I growled at him, brow twitching.

He crossed his arms as well and just snorted at my response.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be saying that when someone points a gun to your head, _Nana_." He jeered at me. It was actually the first time I had heard him say my name. Well, my _alias_ anyways.

"Don't be a fucking baby about it is all." He then finished.

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Whatever jerk. Don't get pissed at me if you shoot yourself or something." I grunted. He smirked at this, dropping his arms to his sides.

Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, my chin in his hands.

"Don't worry; I won't be the one getting shot. The assholes will be. And you know what? I'll even do you a _favor_ and protect you from them." He quietly said, his face hovering over mine.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll figure it out myself when the time comes to it." I replied in a rather monotone voice. I waved off his advance and walked towards Matt.

"So…we going then?" I asked, leaning against the chair he sat in. I stared at the screen in front of both of us, trying to catch a peak.

He closed it quickly though, and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go. Mel's, grab the van and pull it around the corner." Matt stated very seriously.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You guys do this a lot?" I asked while staring at the clock in front of me. It was nearly 9 at night and we'd be at this ALL FUCKING DAY.

I looked over at the both of them and away from the clock knowing that I was going to drive myself _crazy_ if I continued to stare at it.

Mello was lying down in the passenger seat, his feet up on the dashboard lazily as he just polished his gun.

Matt sat normally in the driver's seat, although I could tell he was really into some game, so it was best not to bother him so much.

"It's a stakeout. Sometimes they take a fucking while. So either deal with it or get the fuck out." Mello sneered.

Ever since we left Wammy House, he'd been super jerkish to me.

And I mean _more_ than usual.

"What the hell jammed itself up your ass?" I growled towards him from the back of the van.

Mello quickly sat up from his seat, and turned to me. A scowl was evident on his face.

Before he could say anything though, Matt shushed him and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"There." He stated while pointing in front of us. Mello and I ignored each other for the time being and pulled out our binoculars as well.

I scanned the area to see a familiar figure in the distance; a man wearing a red hat, blue jacket, and sunglasses. He was tall; 6ft give or take. This was definitely the guy we were looking for.

"He even has the same marking on his face as the photo." I noted while looking down at some of the surveillance photos we had of this man. He was dressed differently each time, likely to hide his identity wherever he was just to be safe. He forgot one thing though: the teardrop below his left eye. It was small, but it was _there_.

"Alright. Let's go. You remember what you have to do Nana?" Matt asked me, not taking his eyes off the culprit.

I nodded.

"And you're sure you're OK with the role you play in this?" He then asked, turning towards me for a moment.

I sighed.

"He's a serial rapist, I know Matt. I know exactly what I have to do. You guys just make sure you do what _you_ have to do." I stated seriously.

Matt nodded his head slowly.

"Ok, head out whenever you're ready. Mel's and I will be watching from afar. When you need us, you know what to do and we'll be there." Matt stated just as seriously.

Nodding, I sighed heavily, preparing myself for my task.

I just had to lure a rapist; no big deal.

…

I opened the door to the van and hopped out, making sure to tug the _already_ short skirt down some.

"You're trying to lure him. You gotta make yourself look like a piece of meat." Mello stated lazily while looking over towards me from the window.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? Well I've never played a _hooker_ before, so what more should I do? The clothes are not enough?" I huffed.

This time Mello rolled his eyes. He opened the door to the van and walked over towards me.

I glared at him, and he sighed. "It's for the fucking mission. Calm the fuck down and just let me do what I have to do. I know what guys like him like." He grumbled.

I nodded, but didn't lessen my glare by much.

Mello grabbed the hem of my tight skirt and pulled it farther up to the point that it was _just_ covering my ass. He then pulled the tight sleeveless top I was wearing up some as well, so that my belly button was showing.

"Pull the shirt down in the front." He then stated.

I stared at him rather incredulously.

"This isn't enough?!" I hissed at him as loud as I could.

"I could do it if you want." He noted, slightly smirking now.

"Got it." I said while pulling the already low neckline of the shirt down lower so that a good portion of the red bra I was wearing was noticeable.

"You look like a dollar hooker now. Fucking perfect." Mello stated while fully smirking my way. I shoved pass him.

"Creep." I jeered at him while stomping off as well as I could in the 6 inch heels I was wearing.

I shook my head as I got farther from them.

"I've only known these asshole for a weak and I'm already doing stupid shit for them…" I mumbled to myself.

I continued to walk in the general direction of the culprit we were trying to capture, until I noticed that he looked in my direction.

_Jackpot._

He then stopped and stared at me.

Unsure of what to do, I stopped as well.

This man was a rapist, sure. But he was also a murderer who killed all the women he raped.

…and I'd be the 13th victim if I did anything stupid.

I then smiled in his general direction, looking over to my right. There was an empty alley way next to me and I motioned towards it before walking down it myself.

For a moment, all I could hear was the clacking of my heels on the alley way ground.

It wasn't long until I heard gruff breathing as well, and I turned towards the direction of it.

"You're looking fucking fine, baby." The perpetrator stated. He then walked towards me until he was so close that I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

It took everything I could muster to _not_ back the fuck away from him. Every nerve...every _cell_ well telling me to run from this guy. My guts were nearly _wrenching_ themselves at the position I was in at the moment.

I swallowed down my fears as best I could, and smirked at him. "Think so?" I replied as well as I could. It must not have seemed shaky or suspicious because the guy smirked at my response and grabbed my waist.

"Yeah…and you know what? I've love it if we could…_hang out_ for a bit baby."

His breath was putrid as it rolled onto my face, but I couldn't break now.

I slowly crossed my arms around his neck and smirked up at him as he pulled me closer to him.

I could feel his little _friend_ getting excited as he rubbed himself against my upper thigh.

"Sure thing, hun. I know a hotel that we can go to and since you're so sweet I can give you a good price-"

Before I knew it, I was being slammed against a cement wall and I felt nearly all my breath fly out of me.

"No. We're going to do what _I _want." The man stated gruffly. I gulped down slowly and nodded, trying my hardest not to seem frightened.

And it was pretty damn hard.

"S-Sure thing. What do you have in mind?" I managed out as best I could.

The man smirked down at me and began pulling my skirt up so that he could grab the bottom of my ass.

I growled inwardly, wishing he'd try just a little higher so that the 'present' Mello gave me would shock him.

"I want your body…I want all of it." He moaned quietly.

"I want all of you…" He finished.

I nodded slowly.

"Ok, hun. No problem. Anything you want." I stated. He then glared up at me, grabbing me by the throat.

"No! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! I hate it when they talk!" He suddenly screamed at me, tightening his hold around my throat.

I could feel my breath slowly waning as he clamped harder and harder.

I needed to call Mello and Matt over here…I _needed_ to.

I peered down at my watch and went to reach for the button, but suddenly, he let go of me.

"It's why I killed them." He stated, hovering over me.

My eyes widened and I could feel the sweat rolling down from my brow as I attempted to breathe in as much air as possible.

"And it's why I'll kill you, you stupid fucking bitch. All you women are the same." He grumbled lowly, more to himself than me it seemed.

He then began to pace back and forth in front of me, his head in his hands.

"Whores! All of you! You think that wearing a short skirt and showing your chest can make a man do anything! And you know what? Fucking know what?" He yelled, slamming himself into me as he spoke the last part.

"It works. It fucking works. I want to do things to you, girl. You made me this way! All of you did!" He screamed frantically.

I could feel my heart throbbing in my chest, my hands becoming clammier by the minute. I quickly looked towards both ends of the alley and saw nothing; no one.

I had to call them.

And I had to call them _now_.

Reaching towards the watch, I pushed the button as fast as I could.

The culprit noticed though, or at least he noticed something.

"What the fuck is that?" He snarled towards me while painfully grabbing my wrist.

I flinched and instinctively tried to pull away.

However, he was much bigger and stronger than me, and it didn't work.

It actually made him quite _mad_.

Because the next thing I know, I'm being slammed against the wall…_again_.

I could feel myself begin to slump down towards the ground, but I was able to hold myself up halfway.

I held my head in my hands for a moment, as it had banged off the wall when he slammed me into it and it fucking _hurt_.

Somehow though, somehow I managed to smirk up at him in my frightened and pained state.

"It's a transmitter. They're coming for you now. And they'll do much worse to you than what you could ever do to me." I hissed at him.

His eyes widened for a moment before he began to glare at me hatefully.

"No one's caught me yet, bitch. I'll fucking _kill_ you!" He nearly roared.

He began to throw himself towards me once more, hands outstretched towards my throat.

My body began to tense up, and I rolled over to the side, nearly evading him.

"So you like to run, huh?" He growled.

"I love _runners_. Make it more fun." He then laughed.

I stared at him, mouth agape.

"The fuck happened to you to make you this way? Your daddy touch you as a kid or something? Didn't get enough fucking happy meals?" I then heard.

It was a voice I couldn't forget.

"Mello?" I asked, suddenly feeling a hand on my waste.

He peered down at me, a frown on his face.

"Sorry we're a little late. The transmission fucked up." He said rather _sincerely_.

"Uh…it's fine? It must have been when he slammed me against the wall…" I managed to drawl out.

His face suddenly contorted into anger and he moved away from my side, running over towards the culprit.

From then on out, everything was a bit of a blur. I could feel myself becoming slightly light-headed from my encounter and I couldn't really make out much. All I knew was that Mello was angry, and he was surely beating the shit out the guy.

Suddenly, a gun-shot rang in the air, and it was as if all my senses were suddenly heightened.

"Mello?" I asked.

"Shit!" I heard someone growl. I then heard a loud smack, and suddenly it was quiet.

"…Mello?" I asked again. I walked over towards him to see him hovering over the culprit. There was blood; A LOT of blood.

"Is that…is he…?" I managed to mumble out.

Mello shook his head while wiping his brow, his gun in his hand.

"No. I knocked him out. Motherfucker managed to get a hold of my gun for a second though, and shot me in the fucking arm." He growled.

He then stood, holding his right arm as best he could after he pocketed his gun.

"Fuck…" He hissed.

"I've been shot multiple times before…but you never get used to the fucking pain." He managed through ragged breaths.

I nodded, unsure of how to respond.

It was quiet between the both of us for a moment before I heard the screech of wheels behind me.

I turned to see Matt's surveillance van as he pulled up towards us.

Parking the car, he hopped out, cuffs in hand.

"Nana, are you ok?" He asked frantically, giving me a one over. I nodded and turned to Mello.

"He isn't." I said softly.

Matt stared in Mello's direction, sighing.

"Jeez man, you've gotta be more careful Mel's." He mumbled. Mello simple nodded at this, and Matt walked over to the culprit, kneeling next to him.

He flipped the guy over so he could cuff him – and surprisingly – picked him up all by himself, throwing him in the backseat of the van.

Matt dusted his hands off and sighed.

"Can you still ride Mel's?" He suddenly asked.

"I'd rather just take him straight to the department for questioning. They've been trying to find this guy for a long time." He finished.

Mello nodded and fished through his pants pocket for a moment. He then pulled out a single key.

"Yeah, that's fine. You do what you have to do, and I'll take her with me back to Wammy house." He stated while taking in my dreary form as well as the still-bleeding hole in his arm.

"Ride what?" I then asked, finding my voice again. I then shivered, finally noticing how cold it was outside.

…and it didn't really help that I was wearing next to nothing.

Mello walked up to the van for a moment, and pulled something out from the front seat.

"Here." He said, throwing something dark my way. I caught whatever it was and noticed that it was his leather coat that he had brought along.

_I was wondering where it went._

"Put that on and let's go. Cops are probably on their way from hearing that gunshot. We don't have a lot of fucking time."

He then started walking in the opposite direction of Matt and I.

I looked towards Matt, unsure of what to do. He just nodded in Mello's direction and gave me a slight smile.

Sighing, I followed behind Mello and quickly caught up from him.

"So how are we getting back home again?" I asked, clutching the large leather jacket around my sides as tightly as I could. It smelled musky…and like chocolate. It was definitely Mello's.

"With this." He simple replied as we turned a corner.

In front of me stood a sleek black crotch rocket.

…or a motorcycle. Whichever you preferred.

"Is that a Yamaha Royal Star Midnight Venture?" I managed to drawl out.

Everything that happened moments before was forgotten to me as I stared at the bike in awe.

…and I'm pretty sure my mouth was agape.

Mello looked over at me, holding a helmet out for me.

"You know bikes?" He asked genuinely.

I nodded and grabbed the helmet.

"I love bikes. I used to work on them when I was younger."

He nodded.

"This one's pretty fucking good. Great for long-distance." He said before putting his own helmet on.

I did the same and watched him hop up on the bike.

"Well, come on." He stated while looking over his shoulder.

I bobbed my head and sat behind him.

If Mello liked bikes that only meant one thing:

He liked to go _fast_.

I shivered at the thought of Mello riding like a madman, and it made my adrenaline rush more than it already was.

"Make sure you hold on _tight_. Wouldn't want you to _fly_ off." Mello said. I swear I could just _feel_ the smirk that I knew was on his face right now.

"Don't enjoy this too much, jerk." I stated, making sure to wrap my arms tightly around his waist.

"Don't worry; I will."

And with that, we were gone.

* * *

~Mello's P.O.V~

We'd been riding for about a half hour now, and were close to home. I needed to stitch this fucking wound soon, and couldn't wait to get back.

I then thought back to Nana, remembering how she had various scratches and bruises beginning to form on her pale skin.

The thought of her being hurt by that fucker really pissed me off, and I squeezed harder on the transmission.

He had no right to touch her like that, let alone fucking _look_ at her.

Scum.

I fucking _loved_ wiping the floor with people like him. Hell, it was my _profession_ for god's sake.

…and Nana.

Why hadn't she called for us earlier?

I shook my head, unsure of why I was feeling the way I was, and attempted to ignore it, growling to myself.

Instead, I focused on the traffic in front of me, bobbing and weaving through it before turning into the familiar neighborhood Wammy House resided in.

She said she loved bikes.

I mentally cursed myself for thinking about her again.

But hell, if she liked bikes, she couldn't be that bad.

_Shit_, I fucking _loved_ bikes. Not as much as chocolate, but they were pretty fucking up there.

I then felt something hit my back, realizing that it must have been her head.

"Hey," I began. There was no response however. She probably fell asleep.

Her tight grip around my waist didn't falter though, and this made me chuckle.

We finally made it to Wammy House and I pulled up the back alley before opening the familiar garage in the back that held all my bikes.

Stopping, I pulled the helmet from my head and through it towards the others.

I then turned towards Nana, looking down at her sleeping form.

She was breathing rather peacefully, which was quite surprising considering the day she had been through.

I figured I should let her sleep, and picked her up before heading towards Wammy House, closing the garage behind me.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach her room after getting into the house, and I finally stopped at her door.

I stared down at the sleeping form in my hands and suddenly felt myself beginning to frown.

Shit, was I going soft or something?

Sighing, I opened her bedroom door and quickly, but carefully placed her on her bed.

Before I let her go completely though, she grabbed my hand for a moment.

"I told you so, Mello." She simply said as she looked up at me through tired eyes.

"Told me what?"

"That you'd shoot yourself, idiot." She then finished, a smirk playing on her face. She then turned away from me, letting my arm drop.

...and I was suddenly more aware of the gunshot to my arm.

Almost fucking forgot. _Fuck_.

Taking one last look at Nana, I slowly walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me.

I shook my head as it closed and leaned against it for a moment, my hair falling in my face.

Even through the pain of the shot to my arm, I found myself letting a chuckle escape before I veered towards Matt's room so that he could clean this nasty shit up when he got back.

* * *

**So that's chapter nine for you guys! I know it's a day late, but I hope it being long made up for it!**

**Also, there was some MelloxNana going on here, as I figured she had some time with L, why not with Mello? **

**Hope it wasn't too bad and that you guys enjoyed it.**

**Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors if there were any. I'm posting this very late and don't have much time to go over it too much.**

**R and R! **

**Until next time,**

**Mizuki. **


	10. White

**Chappy 10!**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while D: Sorry about that! Life has not been too kind to me these last two weeks Anyways, I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint! There will be time skips coming up in the future for a bit, so just be prepared :D **

**Also, thanks for the new reviews and those who have followed and favorited it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

White

~Nana's P.O.V~

"Well, it looks like the bruising is just about gone and the cuts are healing up nicely as well." Watari stated while applying some ointment on my arms. I nodded and slightly winced as he brushed over one of my deeper cuts from that night.

It had been almost a week since we captured that serial rapist, and while I was happy he was now behind bars on death row, I still had the bruises and cuts to show from our little 'meeting'.

"All done." Watari said while smiling kindly at me. He patted my knee and stood up, taking the rest of the emergency kit supplies with him.

"Thanks again, Watari. You didn't have to take me…" I laughed while rubbing the back of my head.

He shook his head while walking towards my bedroom door. "It's never a problem, Nana. Besides, after what you had to go through, this is the least I can do. L also sends his thanks."

I nodded at this and watched him walk out my bedroom. Before he could shut the door though, I followed after him.

"How is L, by the way? I haven't seen him in a bit…" I started.

Chuckling, Watari turned to me. "He was away on a mission. He came back early this morning and has been filing paperwork. I think he is done by now, though."

I nodded and smiled, thanking Watari for the information.

And with that, he went down to the kitchen.

Probably to get L sweets…

"Oh! I still haven't met _him_ yet…" I pondered to myself while tapping my chin.

I decided to go to Matt's room to see about this mystery person in Wammy House.

I was really excited to meet him, like REALLY excited!

Although, that was mostly because whoever _he_ was, he bothered Mello.

I laughed evilly to myself.

Oh, I was DEFINETLY going to meet this guy soon.

* * *

"Hey Matt!" I yelled while barging into his room. He nearly toppled over on the floor when he saw me.

"Jeez, Nana! At least knock! You know how I get when I'm playing one of my games…" He complained while sighing. I laughed slightly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, I forgot Matty. Sorry about that."

Matt glared at me as the little nickname I gave him rolled off my tongue.

"Something wrong, Matty?" I asked while smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Matt ignored me and turned back to the computer game he was playing.

Sighing, I walked over to his bed and slumped on it.

"So…" I started.

Matt didn't say anything.

I inwardly sighed to myself.

"Matt."

He ignored me.

"Matt." I tried again.

No reply.

"MATTY IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DESTROY ALL THE GAMES IN THIS ROOM SO HELP ME G-"

"Ok, ok! What do you want?" He asked frantically, hands held up in the air.

I smiled and sat up.

"I just wanted to know when I'd get to meet _him_. You know, the guy you were telling me about last week? I thought I would get to meet him already." I asked while slightly pouting.

My lightly chuckled at my question and relaxed in his chair.

"That's right, I almost forgot." He began. He tousled his hair slightly and sighed.

"But I'm actually not sure. Honestly N isn't the most social of people."

My ears peaked at this.

"N? Is that his alias? That's who L must have been talking about…" I thought aloud while remembering our past conversation about my own alias.

"L talked about him?" Matt asked curiously.

I half-nodded. "Kind of, but not really. We were just discussing my alias and N slipped into the conversation. To put it bluntly, we had an 'N' so I couldn't be N. Not that I wanted to anyway." I began rambling.

Matt laughed at this and patted his knees.

"Well, how about we go see him then? I'm sure it'll be an experience for you both." Matt stated while slightly smirking.

"Should I be worried?" I then asked.

"Hm…" He began.

He leaned on his elbows.

"Maybe."

* * *

"So his room was here all along? Shows how much I know about this place." I mumbled to myself.

I stared at the door the was directly next to mine.

It's a small world.

"Yeah. He's been here all along." Matt replied. He fumbled with a cigarette in his hand.

"While, I'm going to get a light. If he scares you off, you know where I am Nana." Matt finished, a slight smirk on his face.

Before I could ask what he meant by 'scares you off,' he was already down the hall and shutting the door to his room.

Sighing, I turned to the door in front of me.

"Alright, nothing to be worried about. He's probably just a kid. A freakishly smart kid, I'm sure, but a kid." I spoke to myself.

I held my hand up to knock on his door, but faltered just as I was about to.

Frowning, I wondered what was holding me back.

I then shrugged.

"Oh well."

…and then I knocked.

For a moment, I couldn't hear anything. It almost sounded as if no one was in the room at all.

Then, I heard shuffling. It was a light shuffle, but it was there.

But no one answered the door.

So, being me, I tried again.

Because I'm horrible at taking hints, apparently.

"Hey, it's Nana? The new girl who happens to be your next door neighbor?" I began awkwardly while knocking on the door again.

But again, there was no reply.

Sighing, I decided that I would try again another day, and began to walk towards my room.

However, when I heard _his_ door open slightly, I stopped in my tracks.

"Curious." I stated to myself quietly.

I then walked back over to his room and slowly pushed the door open.

I was quite shocked by what I saw, and I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot because my mouth was wide open.

The walls were all white, and as was the carpet on the floor. There were children's toys spread all throughout the room as well as multiple puzzles and dolls.

Was this 'kid' younger than I had initially thought?

"Name: Nanami Takahashi. Alias: Nana. Transferred here due to her 'special' qualities. However, the only thing that looks 'special' about you is the lack of natural coloring in your hair and your wide mouth." Said a monotone voice.

I closed my mouth and turned in the direction that the voice came, and noticted a corner of cards that were piled up and organized to make a mini-castle.

It was only a little, but I could see the top of someone's head slightly appearing from the top of the card castle.

Then, I suddenly felt my cheeks flush and my hands ball into fists at his comment.

"_Excuse_ _me_? How can you come to such conclusions when you don't even know me…you…you..brat!" I hissed while pointing in his direction.

Fuck getting to know the kid and becoming 'best buds' with him so I could bother Mello. He was right the other day when he said he's a straight up brat.

Gah!

Mello being right!

I bit my tongue for even _thinking_ that.

But it was TRUE. Damn…

I was pulled out of my little world as I heard shuffling and turned my attention back to the house of cards.

What I saw surprised me even more.

In front of me (albeit, still on the other side of the room) stood a young boy…probably no more than 13 or 14 years old. He had snow white hair and light gray eyes. His clothing matched his hair and walls, as he wore an all-white pajama shirt and pants. He finished his outfit off by wearing _no_ _shoes_.

I chuckled inwardly as I thought of a certain someone with the same trait.

"Well, don't you look like a little _snowball_." I mused while smirking to myself.

However, my comment didn't seem to faze him, and he completely ignored my presence.

I crossed my arms and watched as he began to play with a pair of dolls.

"Who are they?" I then asked.

For a moment, I saw his fingers twitch, but then he went back to playing with his dolls.

"Oh come on." I started, dropping my arms to my sides.

I then walked over to the center of the room where he was playing with his dolls and sat cross-legged across from him.

For about 10 minutes, nothing was said. I just watched him play with his dolls.

…

And another ten minutes…

IS THIS ALL HE DID ALL FREAKING DAY?

"So," I started.

"So." He replied almost right away, which actually really surprised me.

I leaned back on my arms and tilted my head, watching him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He paused, and then looked me straight in the eyes.

That surprised me as well, as they were cold and dull…almost _lifeless_.

"You're supposed to keep all important information in your mind only." He simply replied, still staring at me.

While his eyes were different than L's, he still had that analytical look to them, like he was trying to figure everything about me out. My past, my present, even my future.

Another uncomfortable silence came, and I found that this kid_ must _have been socially awkward, or something to that effect.

Matt did mention that he really didn't talk to people much.

"Well, even though you already know, Mine's Nana." I then stated while watching him put some new clothes on his dolls.

The only response I got from him was a slight stare.

Sighing inwardly to myself, I stood.

"Look, I get it. You don't really like interacting with other people. But, if you ever feel like talking…or maybe just sitting in the same room with someone, feel free to come next door." I said while motioning to my room.

"Or, you know, I could just come here and bother you until you do." I finished while smirking proudly.

N looked up at me at the comment, a look of slight panic crossing his eyes before he masked it again with an empty façade.

"I'll think about it." He replied quietly.

I nodded, happy with that answer.

"See yah later than, N." I said while waving to him.

I then made my way towards his door, but stopped just as I was going to open it.

"Just so you know, you're pretty cute…for a kid." I said while sending him a wink.

I didn't get a chance to see how he reacted, because as quickly as I could, I left his room and shut the door behind me.

I chuckled to myself and decided to go back to Matt's room, as he wanted me to tell him how meeting N would go.

However, when I got to his room, he wasn't in it.

Shrugging, I decided what else I could do.

Suddenly, a light popped in my head.

"Aha!" I said out loud.

I walked down the now familiar hallways until I came across L's door.

I hadn't seen him in almost a week, and to be honest, I missed his strangeness, even if he had managed to piss me off a couple times by not being aware of his own actions.

Though, I was able to get him back on both accounts.

I knocked on his door twice, and received a 'come in' almost right away.

"Hey, L." I said while smiling.

"Nana. It's good that you're here. I have some things I need to discuss with you." He replied back, his face serious.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Alright, well that's it for chapter 10! **

**Nana got to meet N! How do you think it went? Not my best, and a slight filler, but I needed her to meet N. And what about what N thought of their little meeting? **

**And I wonder what L needs to discuss with Nana? **

**SO MANY QUESTIONSSSS!**

**Also, look forward to some Nana on L/Mello fluff next chapter! **

**So, stay tuned!**

**~Mizuki **


	11. Emotions: Part 1

Not much to say here, other than R & R guys :D And enjoy the chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only Nanami Takahashi.

* * *

**Emotions: Part 1**

~Nana's P.O.V~

"What's going on, L?" I asked curiously. He motioned for me to shut the door behind me, so I did.

"It's not so much what's going _on_, but what _went_ on is the problem." He began, his tone still serious.

I slightly nodded my head, but I was still confused. I'd never seen L this serious before…unless…

"Did you run out of cake or something?" I asked, hiding my smile.

He frowned in my direction, slightly shaking his head. "I never run out of cake, Nana. Watari always keeps an ample supply for me, for he knows how my cravings are."

I rolled my eyes at his response and slumped in the chair in front of him as he skimmed through some paperwork.

"I thought you were done with paperwork?"

He nodded, filing the rest of it into a folder. "I am now."

I sighed and leaned on my elbows.

"Well, what's up then?" I asked, get impatient. L was usually right to the point.

He stared at me curiously at this comment and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, what is wrong? What is making you seem…upset?" I asked, clarifying for the _almighty L who doesn't know the speech of a _normal_ person._

…or he's just being a blockhead. A very _annoying_ blockhead.

"I wanted to discuss your little…adventure with Mello and Matt." He stated.

I sat up straight at this, suddenly rubbing my left wrist, which was still slightly bruised. L noticted this, and didn't dismiss it. He watched my wrist as he spoke.

"I understand that you are a part of Wammy House, Nana. You also show exceptional capability in a wide array of subjects. I do not question your intelligence."

He then looked me dead in the eyes.

"However, I'm afraid that you let your emotions get in the way of your ability to think clearly. That is what led to the incident with that man. You were being indecisive. There were other ways to go about it, and you let Mello coerce you into his way of thinking."

"But I-"

L held his hand up, as if scolding a child, and continued.

"If you are to continue staying here and assist myself as well as the others with their investigations, you are to do so with a _clear_ head. What happened the other day cannot be repeated again. Do you understand, Nana?" He then finished.

I could feel the heat fly to my face as I went over everything he just said again in my head.

What was I, ten?

"L, I know there were more…discreet ways to go about the situation, but I go with my gut! I got hurt, but that's ok. I'll be fine in a couple days. It's really not a big deal." I went to stand to leave, done with this conversation. However, L grabbed my wrist, making sure not to grab the bruised one.

"Do you not understand the predicament you put yourself in, Nanami? You could have been raped. You could have _died_. That blood would be on our hands, and I will not have-" I tore my wrist away from his hand, a snarl on my face.

"Oh, so you didn't want to damage the reputation of Wammy House, huh? Or, you mean, yourself as a detective? Well thanks for the concern _L_. Don't mention it." I hissed. I stomped away from him them, not wanting to speak to him anymore.

I wasn't going to let him treat me like a kid!

Before I slammed the door, I took one last look at L, whose eyes were un-readable.

* * *

I slammed the door of Matt's room open, my arms now crossed and my nostrils flaring with anger.

"So, did you guys get the burn, too?" I sneered, staring at both Matt and Mello, who both had confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean, Nana?" Matt asked, his attention for once off of his stupid console games.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Matt. What the _hell_ did you guys tells him? Or, tellWatari? Because what L just did…the things he was telling me…" I set my arms to my side, fists clenched.

"What did he say?" Mello asked, slightly curious.

I glared over at him. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know. He gives me a _lecture_ for helping out with a case…with YOUR case." I growled, staring down the both of them.

"You're blowing this out of proportion, Nana." Matt began, I shook my head in anger.

"No, no I'm not. You don't get it – He can't just…he can't just _act_ that way. He doesn't own me, he doesn't know me, he doesn't-"

"Care about you?" Matt butt in. My fists slightly unclenched at his comment.

"Did you ever stop to think that that was maybe L's fucking way of letting you know that he was worried about you? Hell, he might have gone a little too far, but really Nana, you've been here a couple weeks now. You see the ass and talk to him; you should know how his mind works, if even a little." Mello drawled out, a sneer on his face as he began to chew on a bar of chocolate.

"He's right, Nana." Matt said tiredly.

"Look. It was a big mission. It wasn't as _dangerous_ as our usual ones, but dangerous nonetheless. It's our fault too, Nana. We should have been more careful, should have prepared you. It was your first time doing a mission like that. We won't make that mistake again." Matt finished.

My fists were unclenched completely by this point and I huffed.

"Of course he was right." I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "That I let my emotions get the best of me. He was right. I do; ALL the time. It gets in the way of my intellect and ability to think right. And here I am, proving him right at this very moment." I finished. I groaned, holding my face in my hands.

"Shit…" I said.

"Sorry guys. Even to you, Mello. You guys didn't deserve that. I've just been…" I couldn't really think of anything to say.

Matt stood up, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, Nana. You…he attacked you. And you haven't talked to any of us about it. We wanted to wait until you did, until you were ready. It's only normal to be feeling a bit more emotional about an encounter like that. Not just everyone could deal with that, no matter how strong they are." He stated very matter-of-factly. I nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, if you ever want to act like a normal fucking girl and share your…" Mello started, and slightly shuddered.

"_Feelings…_we're here to talk about it, I guess."

I rolled my eyes at Mello's attempt to comfort me, but smiled.

"Thanks, _Mels_." I motioned to him. He stood up quickly, fingers pointing at me.

"Fuck! Not you too! This little shit was bad enough, but I got used to it with him. You're _not_ calling be that stupid nickname too." He growled out at me. I smirked at his reaction, and crossed my arms.

"I won't…if you can make me, _Melssss._" I drawled out.

"Why you…" He started, while going to grab me.

"See yah later guys!" I yelled (although it was more of a yelp, as I felt Mello grab the back of my shirt before I managed to run out the room).

Jeez…

I slammed the door behind me and sigh deeply. I was going to have to apologize to L. The guys were right; I freaked out. L was just being….

_Caring?_

I shook my head, ignoring the strange feeling in my gut, and walked over to L's room. As I went to knock, I found that the door opened almost automatically in front of me.

"Uh, hey…" I began, rubbing the back of my head. L stood in front of me, a curious look on his face.

"Back again, Nana?" he asked. He tried to keep his tone even, but I knew he was curious.

"Yeah, see, I just wanted to apologize about my reaction. I was acting like a kid and I was letting my emotions get the best of me…you were right. I'm sorry, and I won't let it happen again. At least not without me being properly trained in…doing whatever it is you guys do." I said all in one large breath.

"Phew…" I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

L nodded his head at my apology, and chewed on his thumb. "It is quite alright Nana. I am just glad you were able to come to your senses so quickly. Maybe not all is lost in your ability to control your emotions." He blatantly stated. I glared at him but found I couldn't hold it.

"Oh just shut it, L. I just wanted to say thanks for worrying about me." I grumbled. L tilted his head at this, his hand dropping to his side.

"Worrying about you?" He asked confused.

This confused me.

"Well…your lecture?" I half-asked. He didn't seem to understand, and I took it to the fact the L was horrid with his own emotions.

"Whatever, don't worry about it. Just thanks." I said while smiling. I then moved towards him, slowly pulling him into a hug. Before he had a chance to pull away, I did so first.

"I know you don't like being touched…but, I figured I'd give you a hug anyways." I said through a small smile.

"Well, I'll see you later, L." I finished, waving towards him while heading back to the guys room.

* * *

~L's P.O.V~

I couldn't understand why she would get so upset over me telling her that she made a mistake…that she _misjudged _ the situation.

…so here I was, ten minutes after she slammed the door, and I still couldn't get it.

I just simply told her what she did wrong, and that there would be consequences if she played this game again.

Did she not understand that she could have been hurt?

Her physical wounds were healing, but I was sure that something was bothering her mentally.

I am L, and my deductive reasoning is almost perfect. I had to be right – that had to be _why_ she reacted the way she did.

Even more, while telling her of her childish actions, I even managed to slip out her actual _name_.

I sighed softly, picking around the plate of strawberry cake in front of me. For once, I didn't really have a taste for it. Not in this moment, at least.

I figured I would go and speak to Nana before she had a chance to come back in here in her emotional state.

As I reached for the door in front of me, I opened it and to my surprise saw Nana standing there in front of me, seemingly just as confused.

"Uh, hey…" She started, rubbing the back of her head as if she was nervous of our encounter.

I was wondering why she was here; more so as to how different her demeanor was. She seemed much more calmed down.

"Back again, Nana?" I asked her, slightly curious as to why she would be back. She usually kept away from me for quite a while if I was to 'bother' her in some way or form.

She slightly shifted, looking uncomfortable for some reason. Then, she began to speak quickly. "Yeah, see, I just wanted to apologize about my reaction. I was acting like a kid and I was letting my emotions get the best of me…you were right. I'm sorry, and I won't let it happen again. At least not without me being properly trained in…doing whatever it is you guys do." She finally finished, letting out a huge breath of air.

"Phew…" She sighed, assumingly to catch her breath after such a long run-on. I found it slightly amusing and I nodded my head at her statement.

It was quiet for a moment, and I found myself chewing at my thumb – something I found myself doing only every once in a while, as it was second nature. "It is quite alright Nana. I am just glad you were able to come to your senses so quickly. Maybe not all is lost in your ability to control your emotions." I said to her, my tone even. I really did believe that if she could calm down that easily, that there would be a way to help her suppress such emotions in hard times.

"Oh just shut it, L. I just wanted to say thanks for worrying about me." She seemingly jeered at me, a glare in her eyes. I found it to be half-hearted though.

Worried?

I was worried about her?

…

Was I?

"Worrying about you?" I then asked, slightly confused. I tried to read her eyes but I found they were just as confused as my own. I felt my heart slightly clench for some reason.

"Well…your lecture?" She then asked, although it seemed more rhetorical.

I wasn't listening so much at this point though, and I half-nodded. I was trying to focus on whatever feeling was coming from my chest.

"Whatever, don't worry about it. Just thanks." She stated with a smile. Before I knew it, she pulled me into a quick hug, although she pulled away just as quickly.

"I know you don't like being touched…but, I figured I'd give you a hug anyways." She murmured with a small smile.

I stared her in wonder.

"Well, I'll see you later, L." She finished before walking down towards Matt's room, I assumed.

Strange as it was…I didn't mind her touching me.

* * *

OH HO HO! So what did you guys think?

I thought her little 'freak out' about L lecturing her (*cough* worrying *cough*) would be a good way to show that she was indeed NOT yet ok from her encounter from that man, and won't be for a bit. There was a little fluff in here for the L fans :3 Prepare for some Mello stuff coming up in the next chapter :D

Please Review! THEY KEEP ME YOUNG and also let me know if I'm doing ok D:

This is part 1 of this chapter and I'll post the second part as soon as I can :D

~Mizuki


End file.
